Descubriendo sentimientos
by Kyora.Uchiha
Summary: Actualizado. Sasuke un mujeriego? Sakura una chica ruda? que saldrá de esto? :! dejen review plis n.n
1. La chica nueva

**Sasusakusasusaku lo que dice la Narradora **

"sasusakusasusaku**" lo que piensan los personajes**

**-sasusakusasusaku- lo que dicen los personajes**

**(sasusakusasusaku) lo que digo yo xD**

**----sasusakusasusaku----- cambio de escena?? **

**Preview: Sasuke Uchiha es el chico más popular de la escuela; tan guapo como vanidoso… pero hay un problema… hay una chica en toda la escuela que no esta interesada en él… ¿quién será?...**

**-Buenos días alumnos- dice un señor de edad pero de apariencia joven, con pelo gris y peinado excéntrico, con expresión aburrida. (quien sera?? xD)**

**-Buenos días profesor- se oye al unísono el grupo**

**-Hoy quiero presentarles a una chica nueva, ella es Sakura Haruno y pasara el año con nosotros… saludenla-**

**Los murmullos en la clase se escucharon mas fuertes y Sakura se sentía como bicho raro. Hubo un silencio inquietante, hasta que "alguien" rompió el silencio.**

**-Hey! Sakura-chan!!- gritó uno de los alumnos. Este era rubio y de grandes ojos azules. Sakura volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-Naruto! Eres tu!- la chica corrió hacia él y lo saludo pero notó que no había asientos vacíos cerca de él.**

**-Sakura, siéntate ahí, detrás de Sasuke- dijo el maestro**

**-¿Quién es Sasuke?- dijo la chica**

**-Oh, es verdad, eres nueva. Es el de la primera fila en el tercer asiento-(Inteligente xD)**

**-Gracias- dijo Sakura tomando asiento y notando como Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla.**

**-Bien alumnos, debido a la llegada de nuestra compañera tendremos que presentarnos. Empezaré yo, y ustedes lo harán igual. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, tengo 30 años de edad y me gusta leer… ejem… mejor sigan ustedes- dice Kakashi para evitar mencionar el nombre del libro que le gusta leer. (ya saben xD Icha Icha paradise …. O algo asi?? xD)**

**Se levanta el primer alumno de la primera fila para presentarse.**

**-Yo soy Neji Hyuuga, tengo 18 años de edad y me gusta… emm… no hay muchas cosas que me gusten- dice esto mientras se sienta (No me culpen no se lo que le gusta al pobre ¬¬)**

**-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, tengo 17 años de edad y me gusta estar sentada delante de Sasuke!- dice mientras ve a Sasuke con cara de embobada. (Eh? Pensé que era la cara normal de cualquier chica que le viera -)**

**Sasuke se levanta y se pone en una pose "genial" cruzado de brazos y remarcado en la pared, con lo que hace que todas las chicas se desmayen. (a ver si aguanto yo O.O!!! trankii... no te desmayes… 0)**

**-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 y me gusta ser el más guapo de todos- con esto, todas empezaban a gritar con emoción. (Waaaaa!! Ups, jeje yo no soy de su clase no debo gritar o si?)**

**Y así siguieron presentándose hasta llegar a Naruto, quien estaba a lo último de la última fila. (Pobrecito xD esta olvidado alla o.ó)**

**-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 17 años y me encantaría darle una paliza a Sasuke!- grita viendo a Sasuke con furia (Tu lo pateas y yo te mato ¬¬…)**

**Al acabar de presentarse todos, Sakura se puso de pie.**

**-Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y me gusta…-mira de reojo a Naruto y baja la mirada sonrojada- me gusta cocinar…**

**La clase continuó normal y a la hora de salida, Sasuke sale de la clase en el cuarto piso acompañado de Rock Lee, Neji y Shikamaru.**

**-Que Sasuke? Ya se te declaró?- pregunta Neji de forma burlona**

**-No, aún no. Pero no creo que pase de una semana, bastará que las demás chicas le hablen de mi para que caiga rendida- dice un muy seguro Sasuke (aish.. o sea ¬¬…)**

**-Ahí viene, de seguro se te declara- dice Shikamaru- Te dejamos solo con ella-**

**Los tres amigos desaparecen dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura.**

**-Disculpa, Uchiha… has visto a Naruto?- dice Sakura, quien ni siquiera notó que el chico trataba de que ella lo viera a los ojos**

**-No, pero yo podría acompañarte hasta tu casa- dice poniéndole una mano en su hombro (ehh! Acompañame a mi °0° me pueden secuestrar en el camino!!)**

**-No, no gracias. Es que quiero hablar con Naruto y… ¡creo que ya lo vi! Nos vemos Uchiha, hasta mañana!- grita Sakura al ver pasar a Naruto por fuera del cerco de la escuela.**

**-Uy creo que no es tan fácil o si? Te rechazo como si nada por ir con Naruto jajajaja- dice Neji saliendo de los arbustos**

**-Creo que el "príncipe de la escuela" esta perdiendo su encanto- dice Shikamaru riéndose de él (asi es.. imaginen a Shikamaru diciendo alguna frase que no diga la palabra "problemático")**

**-Descuida, caerá- asegura Sasuke mientras se va a casa**

**Después de todo Sasuke si era un verdadero príncipe… Era alto, delgado y un tanto fuerte. Tenía ojos afilados y negros como el color de su pelo, era ligeramente moreno de facciones finas y bien parecido; es por eso que media escuela (o sea, todas las chicas xD) andaban detrás de el…**

**----------------mientras, con Naruto y Sakura------------------**

**-Naruto!- se oye la voz de una chica y Naruto voltea**

**-Hola, Sakura-chan!- contesta el chico rubio**

**-¿Qué haces?-**

**-Nada, ya voy a mi casa, ¿te acompaño a la tuya?-**

**-Gracias Naruto eres muy amable. Por cierto… me pareció que Uchiha no te caía del todo bien… ¿Por qué?- dice Sakura sin imaginarse algo que no fuera alguna pelea**

**-¿Quién? ¿Sasuke? (aquí hay mas de un Uchiha, ya que Itachi no mato a su familia xD) Porque es un apestoso creído hijo de su madre!- reprocha Naruto al recordar "eso" que pasó con el**

**-A mi me pareció muy caballeroso, se porto muy lindo conmigo- recordando lo que acababa de pasar con el**

**-El es así con las mujeres, muy caballeroso y todo, y ya que las tiene como tontas detrás de el, va y conquista otra para dejarla igual, no me digas que también te gusto a ti ¿eh, Sakura?- dice frunciendo el seño**

**-No para nada… mis sentimientos están en orden…-"mis sentimientos los ocupas tu, Naruto" piensa Sakura**


	2. el sasusaku

**Ya al siguiente día era muy temprano y Sakura acababa de llegar.**

**-Buenos días Sakura- dice una voz familiar**

**-Eh? Uchiha? Eres el único que ha llegado?-voltea a su alrededor y ve que no hay nadie excepto él.**

**-Eso parece… y que bueno, así soy el primero en mirarte…- dice Sasuke con una voz que estremecería a cualquier chica… cualquiera menos Sakura (ni a mi por su puesto ; yo me sé controlar… verdad? xD)**

**Sasuke se levanta al ver la indiferencia de Sakura y se acerca a ella**

**-Sakura… eres muy linda…**

**Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada aunque ella ya sabía la intención de Sasuke…**

**Sasuke tenía razón en algo, Sakura era muy linda; era de estatura media, su mirada concordaba con la barbilla de Sasuke; delgada, tenía el pelo lacio y muy suave de color Rosa chicle, largo hasta la cintura. Ojos grandes y de un color verde Jade, que reflejaban en ella un toque de niña y de mujer a la vez.**

**-A cuantas les has dicho eso?- preguntó ella ya subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con otra de ojos afilados**

**-No a muchas, solo a las que realmente son lindas por dentro y por fuera, es decir en cuerpo y alma…- dice Sasuke como todo un poeta y sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Sakura**

**-Que poético… de donde lo sacaste? Shakespiare? (no sé como se escribe xD pero aquél poeta famoso que todos conocemos P)- dice Sakura yéndose a su asiento**

**-No seas tan dura conmigo Sakura, solo digo lo que siento…-Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y se sienta en su lugar (enfrente de ella por si no se acuerdan xD) y desde ahí acaricia su rostro**

**-No me toques- Sakura retira la mano de Sasuke de su rostro- puedo ser mas ruda de lo que crees Uchiha…-dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro**

**-Sakura, eres una chica especial… no eres como las demás sabes?- sonríe calidamente**

**-Por que? Por que no he caído en tus redes?- dice una retadora Sakura**

**-Exacto- admite finalmente Sasuke, ya cansado de ser ignorado totalmente**

**-Siempre hay una primera ves "príncipe" no me interesas- dice volteándose a la dirección contraria de él (O.O)**

**Sasuke se levanta y se pone frente al asiento de Sakura y como el otro extremo del asiento estaba pegado a la pared y a los lados tenia el escritorio y cabecera; estaba arrinconada entre Sasuke y la pared. (Sasuke es como la espada -)**

**-Y crees que tu serás la primera ves, Sakurita?- dice Sasuke tomando a Sakura por las muñecas y pegándola contra la pared, mientras el se acerca lentamente a su rostro**

**-Aléjate de mi- susurra Sakura un poco nerviosa por su proximidad**

**Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, su respiración era una sola y Sasuke se seguía acercando a ella**

**-UuUuUu!! Que escondidito se lo traían- dice recién llegando Lee (Grrr maldito Lee te golpearé xD!!)**

**Sasuke soltó a Sakura algo apenado; nunca se había sonrojado por una chica pero esta vez, ni el era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura, por otra parte, estaba muy indiferente por lo sucedido.**

**-Lee san, no sabes a que hora llega Naruto siempre?- pregunta Sakura mirando a Lee e ignorando a Sasuke (si es que ignorarlo es posible O.o!)**

**-No, la verdad no Sakura san pero oye, harás que Sasuke se ponga celoso- dice Lee riendo**

**-Por cierto, ¿Por qué tanto interés en Naruto, Sakura? Ayer también me preguntaste por él- pregunta Sasuke volteando nuevamente a Sakura**

**-Hmp!-se voltea hacia otro lado- a ti que te importa eh Uchiha??- dice Sakura aún molesta por el recién accidente (preguntita: ustedes se enojarían si les pasara lo que a Sakura con Sasuke? O.ó … )**

**-Uy… y eso? Se pelearon?- dice Lee confundido por la escena de hace poco (que por cierto tú interrumpiste ¬¬…. Ahh maldito xD!)**

**-Ja! Ni que anduviera con él!- Sakura voltea hacia otro lado (como voltea O.ó.. se le va quebrar el cuello :s)**

**-Pues yo nunca andaría contigo!- se defiende Sasuke ahora peleando el como niño chiquito con Sakura**

**-Comoooo???? Es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar??- dice Neji llegando acompañado de Ino y Shikamaru- que el galán de la escuela no quiere una chica? Debe ser una broma!-exclama incredulo de lo que escucho**

**-Ni que yo quisiera andar contigo!!- reprocha Sakura sacandole la lengua**

**-Que-que?? Mas increíble aún! Una chica que rechaza a Sasuke por primera vez!!-**

**En cuestión de minutos ya todo el salón sabía del pleito entre Sasuke y Sakura; al que llamaron "Sasusaku"**

**-Sakura-chaaaan!!!- corre Naruto hacia donde esta Sakura- como esta eso del sasusaku?-**

**-Nada importante, solo que nadie se cree que exista una chica que no este ciega como para ver al Uchiha y no querer andar con el-**

**Al escuchar esto, Sasuke voltea y pone una mirada que derrite (waa -)**

**-De seguro que te mueres por mí y no quieres admitirlo, eso es todo Sakura-**

**-Lamento decirte Uchiha, que es verdad que me muero por alguien, pero no por ti- dice retándolo y y queriéndolo humillar (humillarlo?? Desde cuando Sakura sabe hacer eso?? o.O)**

**-Creo saber quien es, pero mejor no digo nada porque hay gente aquí que no te gustaría que "se entere" o si Sakura?- Sasuke mira de reojo a Naruto**

**Sakura se asusta al saber que Sasuke sabía algo que no debia de saber y se pone roja**

**-N-no lo arias… - susurra a Sasuke viendolo con mirada asesina (Oooh si lo haría Sakurita, por rebelarte a Sasuke! xD)**

**-Podria hacerlo… pero no lo are- dice volteandose y sin decir mas. Sakura se sorprendio ante tal acción.**

**----------A la hora de salida----------**

**-Sasuke!- grita Lee alcanzando a Sasuke**

**-¿Qué pasa?¿como se pelearon? Cuando llegue no lo parecian… al contrario parecían… jeje.. ¿qué paso?**

**Sasuke se queda pensativo un rato**

**-Lee, te puedo contar algo y no se lo dices a nadie?- dice con la vista perdida en el techo**

**-claro, sabes que estoy para escucharte-**

**-bien… paso algo extraño… hoy en la mañana… casi beso a Sakura-**

**-Y eso que? Eres un idol de las chicas- (un idol?? Naahh no esta tan guapo… o si??)**

**-Bueno si… pero auque no me lo creas, nunca he besado una chica…- ( se esta guardando para mi xD… ajá¬¬)**

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capi ) gracias por leerme XD bueno gracias a todos los ke dejan review jeje! Seguire actualizando xD!**


	3. un nuevo proyecto

**-Qué?????!!!! Como que nunca has…!- es interrumpido porque Sasuke le tapa la boca**

**-Ssshhhh… he estupido! Esto es entre nosotros entiendes?-**

**-Lo siento.. pero como que nunca has besado una chica???-dice ya susurrando**

**-pues… mas bien nunca hubo necesidad de hacerlo, comúnmente bastaba ser caballeroso, detallista, lindo, guapo, gentil, abrazos y quizá una que otra caricia… pero no, nunca he compartido mis labios con nadie… ni siquiera lo había pensado antes… pero con Sakura ni siquiera lo pensé, fue mas bien un impulso-**

**-W-O-W, puede ser que "el príncipe de la escuela" este sintiendo algo por alguien por primera ves en su vida??-**

**-Naah.. ni siquiera la conozco bien…-**

**-Y si la conocieras…?-**

**-No, tampoco así… no creo… no sé…**

**-Bueno, a ver como les va mañana**

**Al siguiente día Sasuke no fue a la escuela y todas las chicas querían llevarle su tarea, pero solo Karashi decidiría eso.**

**-Veamos… ¿Quién vive mas cerca de Sasuke?- se dice a si mismo Kakashi mientras hojea una pequeña agenda con todas las direcciones de sus alumnos-Mmmmhh… Haruno Sakura, tu vives cerca de él por la misma calle ¿podrías llevarle su tarea?-**

**-Tengo que ser yo…??- pregunta desanimada- esta bien…- (como se resistió ehh xp)**

**-Bien, de paso puedes hacerme otro favor?-**

**-¿A cual?-**

**-Ve por las nuevas listas, en estas no estás agregada-**

**-De acuerdo, ahora vengo-sale corriendo por las listas al primer piso (pobrecita xD yo no soporto subir escaleras ¬¬!)**

**-Alumnos, es hora de organizarnos en pareja para el siguiente proyecto. El proyecto es asi: iremos a comprar unos huevos especiales de color azul y cada pareja deberá cuidar uno. Lógicamente las parejas son hombre, mujer- dice Kakashi muy tranquilo e inconsciente de la manera asesina con la que lo observa el grupo**

**-Y ahora, organícense en parejas-**

**Después de un rato de andar viendo; Naruto nerviosamente se acerca a Hinata, quien al verlo acercase se sonroja y se pone a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente (ya saben, como siempre lo hace xD es muy mona P)**

**-E-esto… Hinata… - tartamudea Naruto sonrojado y con la cabeza baja - ¿quieres... Quieres hacer el proyecto juntos?...-dice aun mas rojo**

**-Si! E-es decir… seguro, Naruto kun. Le dirige una cálida sonrisa y Naruto pone otra de oreja a oreja**

**Así, después de organizarse las parejas quedaron así:**

**-Bien alumnos! Aquí esta como quedaron las parejas- dice Kakashi mientras lee su lista- Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee y Tenten (perdónenme los NejiTen fans xD pero a mi me gusta mas Tenten con Lee porque creo que a ella le gusta),Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara…- asi siguió diciendo las parejas hasta llegar a la última, la cual menciono justo cuando Sakura iba entrando a la clase con las nuevas listas- Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno-**

**-He? El Uchiha y yo que?- pregunta confundida**

**-Harán pareja para cuidar un huevo-dice Kakashi- como ni tu ni el estaban pues los pusimos juntos. No importa o si?-**

**-Esto no es justo! Me hubieran esperado o algo, ademas no quiero estar con el Uchiha por… ¿Por cuánto tiempo sera?-**

**-Sólo un mes; y es Sasuke o reprobar- advierte Kakashi a Sakura dejándola sin opción- por cierto… tienen que estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos al lado de su huevo cuidándolo, me asegurare que así sea. Tengo gente en todos lados que me informará-**

**-Pero…!- se queda callada un momento- de acuerdo, no tengo opción- (como se resistió ehh)**

**-------saliendo de clases----------**

**-Sakura-chaaaan!-**

**-Que pasa, Naruto?-**

**-Por fin te encuentro, ¿molesta por que te toco con Sasuke?-**

**-Nah… no es tan malo supongo, además, seguro que Kakashi lo hizo para molestarme… ¿con quien te tocó a ti Naruto?-**

**-Con Hinata- se voltea para otro lado para que Sakura no notara su sonrojo**

**-Genial, al menos te toco con alguien que te cae bien- se queja haciendo un puchero (asi como los niños chiquitos que son bien monos)**

**-Mas que bien… - susurra casi inaudible Naruto**

**-Dijiste algo?-**

**-N-no nada, nos vemos Sakura chan! No olvides pasar mañana temprano por tu huevo!- grita Naruto mientras se aleja**

**-No lo are!- grita- ahora, a la casa del Uchiha-**

**Todo el camino Sakura se quedo pensativa, iba caminando con la mirada perdida en el cielo, preguntándose por que Naruto no impidió que la pusieran con Sasuke o por que se veía tan feliz y entusiasmado de que le tocara con Hinata. Sakura iba embobada en sus pensamientos hasta que choco inconscientemente con alguien**

**Jejeje bueno ahí el tercer cap, muy cortito por cierto ..U pero aii P luego le continuo mas xD hasta pronto!**


	4. una visita peligrosa

**-Ouch…- dice Sakura sobándose la cabeza.-lo siento, no iba atenta… discul…-**

**Sakura se queda sorprendida al ver a un chico, solo que parecía mas grande y tenia el pelo ligeramente mas claro y largo, sujetado en una colita por detrás. Tenía un aspecto sereno.**

**-No importa, yo tampoco me iba fijando mucho-dice aquel muchacho-buscabas a alguien?-**

**-S-si, pero, como lo sabe?- preguntó**

**-¿Por qué otra razón estarías frente a mi casa?- pregunta el chico algo divertido por lo distraído de Sakura. (aunque no lo crean… Itachi esta divertido… xD)**

**-Eh? Su casa?-**

**Sakura observa y ve que esta delante de la casa de los Uchiha ; donde había llegado sin darse cuenta. (ojalá yo pudiera llegar aunque sea así a la casa de mi Sasuke TT0TT…)**

**-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. Y el tuyo?-**

**-Haruno Sakura, un placer- dice extendiendo la mano hacia Itachi, quien corresponde el saludo (Grrr no te aproveches Saku…!!)**

**-y bien? A quien buscabas?-**

**-Al Uchiha… es decir!!! Al Sasuke… digo! A Uchiha Sasuke- dice tartamudeando Sakura- disculpe, es usted su padre?-**

**-como? Tan viejo te parezco?- pregunta Itachi fingiendo enojo**

**-Oh! Cla-claro que no señor, digo, joven, no quise decir eso, es decir yo…!- trata de explicar una muy nerviosa Sakura pensando que quizá la verían como una niña malcriada.**

**-Jaja es broma, soy su hermano y no me hables de usted; solo dime Itachi de acuerdo?-**

**-como usted diga, ejem.. Como digas Itachi-**

**-Adelante, pasa- Itachi abre la puerta y le da el paso a Sakura**

**Una vez dentro de la casa le dice a Sakura que tome asiento en la sala y así lo hizo. Ahí vio un montón de fotos de Sasuke de niño y de bebe. "que bonito!" pensó Sakura y así las siguió viendo hasta que encontrarse una en la que vio a Sasuke vestido de vaquerito y no pudo resistirse a pensar en voz alta:**

**-Ay pero que lindooo!!!- ve la foto Sakura con los ojos de perrito tierno, no se resistía ver bebes vestidos de algún personaje. (y mas aún asi es SASUKE!! Imagínenselo vestido de vaquerito?? Dios!!1 que niño tan hermoso!!! o)**

**-Pensé que no te gustaba- escucho una voz familiar**

**-Uchiha?!- dice sonrojándose y escondiendo la foto tras ella. -Q-Que haces aquí??- preguntó aún nerviosa**

**-Esta es mi casa- dijo Sasuke en tono de obvio (Sakura te daré un zape por hacer esas preguntas xD)**

**-Oh. Es cierto jeje, vengo a pasarte la tarea y los apuntes de hoy-**

**-Y eso? ahh! Ya se! Seguro que querías verme y por eso viniste tú a pasarme los apuntes- presume Sasuke en tono de victoria**

**-No seas payaso! A mi el profe me lo ordeno… por cierto.. También nos puso de pareja para cuidar un huevo…-dice Sakura volteándose para ocultar su sonrojo y suponiendo la respuesta de Sasuke "de seguro me dice que yo le pedí al profe que me pusiera con él" piensa Sakura.**

**-Pues que buena suerte tengo no?-Dice Sasuke acercándose a Sakura-así que tu serás la "madre" de nuestro "hijo"-**

**-Ni lo sueñes Uchiha, esto es trabajo y nada mas- dice poniéndose en posición de defensa al ver que el Uchiha estaba peligrosamente cerca. (Defensa? Yo en lugar de eso me desmayo xD…)**

**-si, como digas; no solo soy el mas guapo sino el mas inteligente, asi que no dejare que este proyecto salga mal-dice Sasuke mirando de una forma intensa a Sakura, esos ojos cortantes pretendían algo.**

**-a que te refieres??-**

**-ya lo verás-sonríe maliciosamente-anda, vamos arriba para que me pases eso-invita Sasuke mientras el ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y Sakura lo sigue.**

**Una vez en la habitación de Sasuke, estuvieron toda la tarde repasando lo que había dejado Kakashi, pero como Sakura ya lo dominaba mas porque había asistido a la clase, se quedo quedó dormida en la mesita de estudio en la que estaban.**

**-Oye Saku…- voltea y se da cuenta de que Sakura dormía- "debe estar cansada, me estuvo explicando esto y aparte tuvo un día pesado en la escuela"-pensó Sasuke.**

**Sasuke se acerca un poco y escucha a Sakura hablar en sueños**

**-Sa-Sasuke…-**

**-"Hee? Esta soñando conmigo?"- se preguntó Sasuke muy sorprendido (y yo que? Cuentas veces eh soñado contigo eh? ¬¬! xD)**

**-Naruto… te amo…-**

**Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke sintió una punzada en el estomago; pasaron unos minutos sin que Sakura dijera nada, pero Sasuke notó que empezó a sollozar y sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse.**

**-Sakura? Sakura que pasa? Estas bien?- Sasuke comienza a moverla para despertarla pero recordó que si despiertas a una persona mientras soñaba, esta podría volverse loca asi que dejo de moverla y busco otra solucion.**

**-"demonios, que puedo hacer?" "que estaría soñando?"- Sasuke pensó un poco y después se acerco a Sakura y la abrazó por detrás, tratando de darle calma con ello, y al parecer funcionaba, Sakura había vuelto a poner un rostro sereno… y hasta una pequeña sonrisa se le agregó… (Ni modo que no! A ver… para las chicas! Si Sasuke las abrazara… que harían??)**

**Sasuke la miró aun más de cerca.**

**-"Es realmente hermosa cuando duerme con esa sonrisa… se la habré dado yo?"- (que felicidad… cuando haces sonreír a la persona que quieres… a poco no? n.n)**

**Sasuke se acerca mas a Sakura; podía escuchar su reparación y estaba escasos centímetros de lo que no le permitieron alcanzar la ultima vez…cerro los ojos y…**

**-UuuUuUy… así los quería encontrar!! Jaja- dice Itachi al entrar en la habitación de Sasuke y encontrarlos en una situación tan comprometedora.**

**Esto hace que Sakura despierte y vea su propia situación. Al hacerlo abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y se pone como un tomate.**

**-AaAaAahhh!!- grita Sakura alejándose de Sasuke, quien, nuevamente, no logró su objetivo-Q-Que crees que haces Uchiha?-dice Sakura aún con el corazón acelerado**

**-yo… lo siento, creo que también me quede dormido- dice Sasuke tratando de excusarse y maldiciendo a Itachi por dentro.**

**-No parecía eso cuando llegué-se burla Itachi**

**-Tu cállate Itachi-ordena Sasuke**

**-Bueno… sea como sea yo me tengo que ir, es muy tarde ya. No debí quedarme dormida- dice Sakura arreglando un poco su pelo que se había desarreglado por quedarse dormida.**

**-te acompaño- dijo Sasuke a manera de disculpa por lo recién acontecido**

**-No gracias, puedo irme sola- (rechazas a Sasuke?? O.o eso es posible o.oU?)**

**-por favor permíteme acompañarte-**

**-E… esta bien-**

**-Vamos-**

**Ambos salen de la casa de Sasuke rumbo a la de Sakura**

**-Oye Sakura…-**

**-Si?**

**-¿Soñaste algo mientras dormías?- pregunta Sasuke recordando que ella había dicho su nombre**

**-Eeh…n-no ¿P-por que lo preguntas?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capi…. Dios cuanto tiempo me fui!!! Perdónenme!! TT0TT y no tengo justificación… solo me envicie en el mugroso juego de RO ¬¬… (ragnarok online) en verdad sorry!!! xDDD meno lo importante que ia no toy tan ausente ni lo estaré xD (sip, me enfade de RO xDDD)**

**Meno u.u nos vemos pronto (si esque no me matan … TT0TT)**


	5. noche confusa

Meno meno u.u antes que nada les debo una disculpa, el capi anterior lo subí muy rápido y no me di tiempo de revisarlo ni nada xD (me dijeron por ahí que las letras en negritas se ven mal u.u) así que ahora tratare de hacerlos mejor va? )

Amm! Si prefieren con las letras igual a los otros capis solo háganmelo saber okis? )

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-oye Sakura…-

-si?

-Soñaste algo mientras dormías?- pregunta Sasuke recordando que ella dijo su nombre

-Eeh… n-no ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?- dijo sonrojándose

-Es que te vi moviéndote mucho y me pareció que no era normal

-pues… si soñé, pero nada con importancia

-por que no me cuentas? (que mitotero ¬o¬ xDD aun así lo amo -)

-pues… es que… soñé que estaba en la escuela y que… em… todos eran zombis si jaja- dice una insegura Sakura. Esta explicación no convenció a Sasuke

-y que mas?

-y nada mas, ¿no te digo? Fue un sueño sin importancia

Siguieron caminando y Sasuke trataba de que le dijera la verdad; pero no lo conseguía.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura pero en la entrada Sakura se quedo ahí parada, como esperando algo pero sin voltear a ver a Sasuke.

-que pasa? No vas a entrar?

-si… ya que te vallas

-por que?

-porque no quiero que pase algo en mi casa

-a que te refieres?

-nada, solo yo me entiendo- dice la chica aún sin mirarlo

Aún sin el mismo Sasuke esperarlo, tomo a Sakura por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo y sin pensarlo la besó. Para mayor sorpresa de Sasuke ella no se negó e incluso le correspondió el beso, pero sin permitirle profundizarlo; ella solo seguía el compás de los labios de Sasuke; y este, al notar que era correspondido en un impulso toma por la cintura a Sakura atrayéndola mas hacia sí. Ella soltó los libros que llevaba y rodeó el cuello de Sasuke. Ambos tenían el corazón acelerado; pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Sakura se veía tranquila; en cambio éste muy nervioso y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones e intento una vez mas profundizar el beso, pero Sakura se separo de él con una sonrisa coqueta.

-contento, Uchiha?- dice acariciándole el rostro con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tras su propia espalda

-por que lo dices?- pregunta el muchacho algo confundido

-si no me dejaba besar por ti, ibas a seguir insistiendo hasta lograrlo; y sabes? No me gustaría estar dormida en ese momento. Por eso lo "adelante"

-… Q-quiere decir que solo lo hiciste para que te dejara de fastidiar?...- dice incrédulo Sasuke

-Así es, para que ya pase a ser del montón no?- pregunta Sakura algo decepcionada pero en tono de "ya sabía"- Ahora puedes ir conquistar a otra…-

-p-pero! Si tú eres la primera chica a la que he…-

-ya no importa. Aunque ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado que mi primer beso fuera con la persona que amo

-Pe-pero ese también fue mi pri…-

-Está bien, no importa. Recuerda que mañana temprano pasaremos por el huevo- dice mientras recoge sus cosas e impide hablar a Sasuke- Nos vemos mañana- se mete a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella

-Sakura…- susurra viendo la puerta _"no me arrepiento de que mi primer beso fuera contigo, y espero que tu tampoco, aunque creo que es demasiado pedir…" _pensó Sasuke y camino a casa siguió pensando "_Eso no es lo que soñabas Sakura, mencionaste mi nombre por Sasuke, cuando tu siempre me dices Uchiha. Además…" _cambia a un gesto muy molesto "_le dijiste te amo a Naruto_…" cambia a uno mas preocupado _"y empezaste a llorar…"_

Una vez en su cuarto nuevamente; Sakura se queda contemplando el lugar donde estuvo Sakura

-_Sakura… no puede ser que ese beso halla sido forzado… no podías haber reaccionado así si fuera forzado_"- piensa sasuke tristemente pero después sonríe de oreja a oreja- "_aunque… tu primer beso fue conmigo…; quizá no te soy del todo indiferente"-_ se asusta al razonar lo que pensaba- "_Q-que?! Yo pensativo por una chica?! Eso no puede ser… Sakuraaa… que me estas haciendo sentir?"_

Sasuke empezó a juntar sus libros y apuntes; estaba acomodando todo y entre las cosas salió un pequeño libro rosado con un segurito que impedía abrirlo

-y esto? Esto no es mío

Le da la vuelta al librito y ve en la portada unas letras cursivas escritas con el mismo material que el segurito que decían "diario de mi vida"… Sasuke se quedo observando aquel librito

-L-lo abriré?... seguro es el diario de Sakura, creo que lo mejor será devolvérselo tal como esta- se sonroja- pero… me gustaría saber que dice en él… hablará de mi?

Sasuke lo pensó un rato pero después tomó una actitud segura y busco un broche en su cajón, muy cuidadosamente introduce el broche en la cerradura cuidando que no se dañe. Una vez que pudo abrirlo, muy nervioso lo abrió lentamente hasta la semana pasada, pues parecía que hace poco lo habían empezado. El diario estaba escrito en letra cursiva con tinta de gel rosada con brillito (yo quiero de esas plumas TT0TT) decía así:

Lunes 8/sept.

_Querido diario_:

_Hoy por fin me mude de casa completamente, si, me cambé de escuela! ) Aunque extrañare a mis viejos amigos de la escuela TT0TT… pero adivina que?! P En la escuela en la que estoy está Naruto!! o! si recuerdas a Naruto verdad??... si… aquel chico tan especial para mi… te juro que cuando lo vi me llene de gran felicidad! Hacia ya mucho que no le veía ) aunque había algo distinto en sus ojos, algo ya no era igual :s… pero bah, que importa xD! Para mi desgracia me toco hasta el otro lado del salón, en la primera fila TT0TT!! Muy lejos de Naruto… ( pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa mañana P!_

Sasuke parecía molesto leyendo el diario, pero la curiosidad le ganó y siguió leyendo

Martes 9/sept.

_Querido diario:_

_Soy yo, Sakura (la de siempre xD) bien… hoy hay mucho que contar… :s empezando el día, llegue temprano a la escuela (como niña buena que soy 0:3) para ver a que hora llegaba Naruto; pero solo estaba ahí Sasuke Uchiha, un compañero de mi clase que según me dijo naruto es un ligón, y en efecto… si que lo era!! O.o! por que sabes que?? A lo primero intento conquistarme con piropos y poemas :s pero como no le hacia caso no sé… como que se enfado y quiso besarme:s! me tenia casi obligada ¡ xD gracias al cielo que llego otro compañero, uno con un corte de pelo… muy corto xD y de cejas poquito encrespadas P… no me acuerdo como se llamaba jaja xD pero que bueno que llegó D! yo estoy decidida a no dar mi primer beso a NADIE! Que no sea Naruto por NADA DEL MUNDO! ¬¬! aunque… hablando de Naruto… lo he visto raro ¿será que ha cambiado? Es que no se… ( como que no me hace el mismo caso de antes… quizá… es solo una sospecha pero… creo que esta saliendo con alguien… bien! No importa! Yo are que la deje por mí muajajaja ' ,.., ' ya ya ¬¬ es broma siii? )…_

Sasuke debería haberse enojado más, pero este mostraba una sonrisa

-con que "estoy decidida a no dar mi primer mi primer beso a nadie que no sea Naruto" eh?- susurra hacia si mismo sonriente y sigue leyendo la fecha de hoy

Miércoles 10/sept.

_Querido diario:_

_Ya me enfade de empezar siempre con "querido" jaja xD pero ya ¬¬ eso no importa… sorprendido de que te escriba a medio día? ) es que… estoy muy inquieta, acabo de salir de la escuela )… pero no toy inquieta por eso ¬¬ sino porque… creo que a Naruto si le gusta Hinata ( una chica de mi clase…eh notado como no deja de voltear a verla durante las clases y como busca cualquier pretexto para hablarle! . bien, mejor no pensar ) sabes? ¬¬ hoy me toco hacer pareja con el Uchiha TT0TT… quien por cierto no vino hoy :s estará enfermo o algo?... :s bien, el trabajo es cuidar un huevo especial por todo un mes!... Huí! … y por si fuera poco hoy tengo que llevarle su tarea a su casa ¬¬ en unos momentos ire a verlo :s… que vergüenza ir a la casa de él xD… que pensará?¬¬ de seguro me dirá "si tu le dijiste al profe porque te gusto" ya lo conozco , aunque… creo que el Uchiha es una beuna persona quizá algo trastornado con su belleza pero ¬¬… bien… no te voy a negar que está guapísimo! xD!!! Aún así… no caeré ;P… creo… :s… ahí viene Naruto!!_

Como era de suponerse la página de este día estaba incompleta, entonces… Sakura querría terminarla esta noche!

-No puede ser! Sakura notará que su diario no está!... bueno de seguro mañana me lo pide, así que ni aunque yo me la crea, leeré todo lo que pueda, o mas bien, todo lo que alcance- dice Sasuke recostándose y poniéndose a leer el librito, examinándolo desde la primera a la última pagina, a ver que podía descubrir de Sakura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, como prometí ) [Inner Kyo: no prometiste nada ¬¬ solo los dejaste que se fiaran a tu palabra, la cual no es muy confiable ooh shhh ¬¬, ok, ok… como les "dije" ), estare actualizando mas rápido u.u, aunque tamien tengo otros proyectos [Inner Kyo: nee!! Cuales proyectos?? Solo tienes uno a parte de este ¬¬ el otro ya esta terminado emm.. Ups… dime Kyo acaso te hable?? xD [Inner Kyo: ja, sin mi no eres nada u.u… no me animes … meno, ignorando a mi molesta conciencia , espero que les halla gustado el quinto capi, )

Hasta entonces[Inner Kyo: aios! ) tu no te despidas! Es mi fic ¬¬ [Inner Kyo: bah tu caiate o !


	6. Cruel descubriemiento

Okiiis! Les llego aquí con el sexto capi "cruel descubrimiento" jeje que dramático el titulo ¬¬ xD pero me emocionan este tipo de historias, en especial cuando… eres tu mismo quien la vive… pero bueno yap! Empecemos!

PD: nee, que conste que estoy actualizando mas seguido ¬¬ xD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al siguiente día Sakura llego muy temprano para recoger el huevo. Estaba esperando a Sasuke mientras veía los demás equipos, vio el equipo de Naruto y Hinata y vio como no dejaban de sonrojarse cada vez que se veían a los ojos, su cara se puso triste…

-"_Valla… creo que deje pasar mucho tiempo Naruto… por lo que veo me ganaron a conquistarte eh?... si no fuera porque Hinata es mi mejor amiga, o mas bien… mi única amiga! Ahora que lo pienso no me he dedicado mucho ha hacer amigos… y ella es la única chica que me habla para algo mas que no sea del Uchiha… no podría interrumpir su felicidad y… y mucho menos la de Naruto! Oh dios por que…"_

Sakura es interrumpida de sus pensamientos

-No te pongas así, si no te quiere es porque no te merce, una chica como tú no se encuentra ala vuelta de la esquina sabes?-

-U-Uchiha?- baja la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke- gracias…

-Sakura, puedo pedirte un favor pequeñísimo?

-De que se trata?

-Sólo dime Sasuke, por favor- sonríe

-y eso? desde cuando te importa como te digan?- pregunta Sakura, tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de Naruto y Hinata

-Desde que eres tú quien me llama así- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco- nos vamos?

-Claro Uch… Sasuke

Se dispusieron a caminar hacia la escuela

-"_Woah… se siente tan bien que diga mi nombre! Y lo mejor es que no lo dice entre sueños… o si??-_voltea a ver a Sakura-_se ve muy linda… aunque… esa sonrisa que lleva… creo que no es real, me gustaría hacerla sonreír… HEY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TONTO?! VAN A SOLAS LOS DOS CAMINANDO POR UN LAAAAARGO CAMINO A LA ESCUELA Y NO LE HABLAS?!... ok, debo hablarle pero tengo que pensar bien en que decirle… no quiero arruinar le momento ni parecer un idiota frente a ella, a ver…"_

-Sasuke- lo interrumpe en sus pensamientos

-eh? Ah, emm, si?

-El silencio… no sé… me parece muy incomodo, hablemos de algo si[Inner Sakura: Shannaro! Es un cuerazo haciendo esas expresiones! Pero tranquila, no puedes dejar que el sepa que piensas que es guapo ok?! Eso ya lo sé!! – se dice a si misma

-Saber que?- pregunta Sasuke algo confundido por la reacción de la chica

-E-este no, nada jeje- Sasuke solo la miró extrañado aunque prefirió no preguntar más (ya saben, cuando presienten que si hablan solo meterán la pata xDD lo han sentido? O.oU)

Hubo un silencio incómodo

-"_Bien, tengo que hablarle o seré un idiota"-_S-Sakura… ¿Qué hiciste ayer después de que… -"_No tonto! Como vas a recordarle el beso? Pensará que eres un presumido! Si de por si ya lo piensa!"-_ …Después de que te deje en tu casa- Sasuke se sonroja un poco al recordar inevitablemente el beso y se voltea hacia otro lado pero ve que su amiga se pone roja como un tomate

-P-pues…, nada en realidad… como ya tenía sueño desde tu casa, solo llegue y me dormí

-Tus padres no te preguntaron por que llegaste tarde a casa?- dice Sasuke tratando de seguir con la conversación

-JA! Como si a mis padres les importara algo de lo que hago!-pone una mirada de furia a la vez que de tristeza- o mas bien! Sólo le importo a mi mamá que me cuida desde el cielo…- Los ojos de Sakura amenazaban con llorar

-Sa… Sakura yo no sabía…

-Nadie lo sabe!- grita ya sin contener el llanto- Nadie sabe como me siento!! Y nadie sabe que mi madre está muerta porque esa tipa quiere ocupar su lugar!... ella… ella nunca ocupará el lugar de mi madre… nunca…

Sasuke no soporto verla así y solo la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de que Sakura le compartiera su dolor y no cargara con todo el peso; esta misma le corresponde y de igual manera lo abraza

-No me gusta verte así… ven, vamos al parque y descansas un rato- dicho esto, Sasuke lleva a Sakura hasta un parque sentándola a la sombra de un árbol y él junto a ella sin dejar de abrazarla

-Sakura… Sakura si tu quieres, desahógate conmigo, dime que te pasa que yo te escucharé

-….- Sakura se queda pensativa un rato y tras secarse las lagrimas se recuesta de nuevo en el pecho de Sasuke- bien… la relación de mis padres tenía rato que no estaba del todo bien… se la pasaban peleándose… mi madre descubrió que mi padre tenía trabajos sucios así que decidió pedirle el divorcio y tomar mi custodia pero… ella fue asesinada… - Sakura empieza a llorar de nuevo pero sigue su relato- Mi papá no quería divorciarse de mi mamá para no dañar su estúpida imagen!! Por eso…- su tono se volvió agresivo y con rabia- por eso estoy segura de que él la mató!! Él!! Él!! Y para que no dijeran nada se volvió a casar diciendo que esa… que esa señora… que esa señora es mi madre!! Y así no perdería mi custodia…-se aferra más al pecho de Sasuke- por eso…solo espero a cumplir los 18 (mayoría de edad) para largarme de esa casa! Ya casi… ya casi terminará… esta tortura… -dice entre sollozos- a mi… a mi me dolió tanto esto que me quería ir de casa… ahí es cuando conocí a Naruto, él es el único que sabe la auténtica verdad!... yo le conté mi plan de escaparme pero… el me hizo entender que lo mejor era enfrentar los problemas y no huir de ellos… me dijo que si me iba de casa, no habría quien me pagara mis estudios o me dira de comer… por eso… me dijo que todo lo hiciera correctamente y saldría ganando… y…. y creo que es por eso que me enamoré de él…

Sasuke la abraza con mas fuerza, le dolía profundamente que ella pasara por aquello, pero el amor de Sakura por Naruto y su propio orgullo no le permitían articular palabra alguna

-Pero… creo que ahora también perdí con él… Hinata me ganó la partida y… ahora me siento mas sola que nunca…

-Me tienes a mi… estoy para estoy para ayudarte en lo que quieras Sakura, enserio, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- levanta su rostro con sus manos y le limpia delicadamente las lagrimas, como si se tratase de una muñequita fina y delicada

-gracias…- susurra Sakura a penas audible y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Sasuke de acerca a Sakura aún tomando su rostro y le susurra al oído

-sonriendo te vez más bonita- dijo con una sonrisa y depositando un suave beso en su frente- vamos, es algo… bastante tarde, pero aún podemos ir a la escuela… aunque si no te sientes bien…-Sakura abre los ojos como platos

-LA ESCUELA!!! OH DIOS! Vamos Sasuke!- lo toma de la mano y sale corriendo hacia la escuela

No supieron ni como pero subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso mas rápido que flash (wow, eso es velocidad o.oU) Abrieron de golpe la puerta del salón

-lamentamos el retraso profes…!!- Sakura ve que el aula esta vacía- oh… Ho nooo!! No llegamos a tiempo!!!- Sakura cae de rodillas al suelo con decepción

-Tranquila Sakura, quizá fue mejor así, Kakashi nos hubiera dado una fuerte regañada por tremendo retraso, y ¿Qué explicación le daríamos?

-pues… no lo sé… pero… ¡¿Qué explicación daremos mañana por esto?!

-Bueno, como yo falté ayer; le puedo decir que estaba enfermo y como fuiste a llevarme la tarea te enfermaste también

-Esa es la excusa más…! Brillante… -Sakura abre sus ojos algo confundida ante sus propias palabras- podríamos decir que como tu estabas muuuuuy enfermo, me contagiaste un poco, y al siguiente día, o sea hoy, tu ya no estaban tan enfermo como antes pero estabas tan enfermo como yo, por lo que ambos faltamos! Si! Así sonaría muy convincente, pero debo actuar como decirlo, a ver… Karachi-sensei! Si viera que feo resfriado me pegó ayer! Es que Sasuke estaba enfermo, oh pobrecito su lo hubiera visto! Estaba de color verde y moqueando… y… no tuve más remedio que acercarme para explicarle los problemas así que…

Sakura seguía "practicando" como contarle aquella mentirita a Kakashi, mientras Sasuke solo la veía con una gotita tipo anime en su cabeza

-Eh… si, claro… - decía Sasuke mientras veía a Sakura hacer "cálculos" muy "difíciles" de razonar- Aún así, me pareció que salieron temprano

-Quizá solo explicaron lo del huevo… oye… y el huevo?!

-pensé que tu lo habías recogido- dice algo asustado

-Si lo recogí pero… -recuerda- OH NO! seguro se me olvidó bajo el árbol!! Tenemos que ir por él!

-De acuerdo, vamos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, aquí termina este capi u.u [Inner Kyo: ja! Si claro, lo que pasa que te quieres ir a la XV de tu amiga ¬¬ Shhh!! ¬¬ tienes que decirlo? Recuerda que te había invitado! No te llevare verás[Inner Kyo: o.o… tienes razón… ¬u¬ pero no puedes dejarme lero lero!!! Porque yo voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo °0° ñaca ñaca! T…T tienes razón… bue, aun asi teno que alistarme ) hasta lueguito a todos, se cuidan okay!


	7. Dia de pinta

O.O, este capi salió mas largo de lo que pensaba xD por lo tanto tuve que cortarlo en partes u.u, esta es la primera )

Empecemos o.oU

Saludos a todos )! Y gracias por sus review…! Mas adelante veré si puedo meter a unos cuantos a la historia (quienes quieran claro está xD) solo necesitaría que me dieran el nick que quieren y la participación (no es seguro eh , es solo una idea con muchas esperanzas xD) yo creo que si ) dependiendo de cómo avance la historia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambos corren de nueva cuenta como flash para bajar las escaleras; se dirigieron rápidamente al parque y se detuvieron en el árbol que antes vio llorar a Sakura

-Donde?! Donde está?!- Sakura parecía loca gateando alrededor del árbol buscando el huevo. Sasuke por su parte parecía fijarse en otra cosa (no sean mal pensados eh ¬¬ Sasuke no es así!... creo xD) – Sasuke- el chico pareció reaccionar ante la voz de ella- estas bien? Que haces??

-Oh… nada en realidad, solo… ¿te diste cuenta?, este árbol lleva tu nombre

-Eh? De que hablas?

-Es un árbol de cerezo, el otoño acaba de empezar asi que no tardará nada en dejar caer sus pétalos

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón jeje… -se queda viendo al chico- p-pero no hay tiempo para esas cosas! Tenemos que buscar el huevito rebelde!

-Mmm… cierto, pero no creo que este aquí, ya lo buscaste mucho y si estuviera, ya lo habríamos visto

-Quizá se resbalo hacia el lago, este parque tiene lomitas por todos lados

-ok, busquémoslo allá

Ambos corren hacia el lago pero como estaba más empinado a medida que avanzaban, su velocidad sin quererlo aumentaba. Sasuke iba un poco más adelante que Sakura y como tenía mas fuerza en sus piernas podía mantenerse corriendo "bien", a diferencia de Sakura, quien se iba casi cayendo.

-N-no puedo detenerme!- gritaba el chico aunque fuese algo mas que obvio

Finalmente llegó a su destino, el lago, pero…

-No puede ser!-"_si no me detengo, caeré al lago_"

Sasuke, por la misma fuerza de sus piernas, pudo frenar a tiempo y quedar a un paso del lago

-Uff… eso estuvo cerca…

-AAAAHH!!!

-Eh?!

PLOP! Sakura cayó mejor que un clavadista directo al lago, pues no pudo detenerse

-No se nadar! No se nadar! No se nadaaaaaar!!!!- gritaba desesperada Sakura mientras pataleaba con manos y piernas tratando de no hundirse- Miahogo! Miahogo! (como el chiste ese del gato xDDD Ups, no debí decir eso ¬¬)

-Diablos… yo que no me quería mojar- Sasuke se quita la camiseta (Waaaaaaaaa ¬ Tranquila, tranquila… tienes que seguir narrando…!) y se tira al lago

-Uagh!! – decía Sakura ya a punto de tragar agua

-Tranquila Sakura, el lago no es muy prof…- no termino de decirlo cuando Sakura se le aferro al cuello como gatito asustadizo – S-Sakura m-me est-tas ahog-gando

Sasuke empezó a cambiar de color, y no era exactamente "rojo de sonrojado" sino un… azul y morado… pero Sakura no lo notó pues mantenía los ojo cerrados y gritando… no lo notó hasta que se empezaron a hundir de nuevo

-Ahh!!! Sasuke nos ahogamos!! Sasuke!! Sasuke?! Sasuke estas ahí? Ey, como haces para cambiar de color? – Sakura entendió lo que sucedía y soltó a Sasuke, e incluso, trato de mantenerlo a flote para que no se ahogara, aunque ni ella misma pudiera mantenerse

-Ugh… - Sasuke comenzó a volver a su color normal

-Sa…!-se hunde y sale- ests…!- se hunde- b-bien!?!- se hunde

-Eh?... Ah! Sakura!- Sasuke la toma de la cintura y la levanta a su altura- estas bien?

-cof, cof… creo que si, casi te ahogo discúlpame, es que estaba muy asustada

-No pasa nada, anda vamos a la orilla…- nada una corta distancia y se detiene- oye… -la mira con sonrisa malvada

-Q-que??- pregunta algo asustada por la expresión del chico

-No sabía que no sabías nadar

-Emm… eso de escucho extraño, pero... que tiene de malo no saber nadar? Mucha gente no sabe- (yo no se buaahhh TT0TT aunque si Sasuke me salvara ¬u¬ no me quejaría de no saber nadar xDDD ustedes si?)

-Podría soltarte y dejar que te ahogues

-Eh?! No lo harías! O si??

-No lo creo… pero… me vas a deber un favor con esto

-Si supiera nadar no tendría que deberte nada

-Lo sé, pero como no sabes…

-Eres un aprovechado!- reprocha Sakura como niña chiquita, pero sin pasar a enojarse

-Ey que aún no te cobro nada… tendré que pensar que en que pedirte no lo crees?

-Ehh… no sé! Eso prénsalo tu! A mi no me gusta deber favores a nadie… - voltea la cara

-Si no te gusta deber favores deberías aprender a nadar no crees?

-Si pero… en mi otra escuela no me enseñaban natación, así que aquí empezaré desde primer nivel

-Eso significa… que no tomarás las clases de natación con nosotros?

-Lo aré a la misma hora, pero no con ustedes, yo tendré otro maestro que me enseñará a parte en una alberca más a mi nivel

-Y… no te gustaría avanzar más rápido para estar con nosotros?

-y como se supone que haría eso??

-Yo tengo alberca en mi casa y mucho tiempo libre, podría enseñarte si quieres

-Lo harías??

-Claro, aunque ya me deberías dos favores- su sonrisa malvada regresa

-como dije, eres un aprovechado

-y como te dije también, ya lo sé, pero te conviene que no?? Estarás al nivel de todos mucho más rápido

-…. De acuerdo ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-cuando quieras, te digo que tengo mucho tiempo libre

-ok, entonces mañana, o cuando sea, de todas formas estaremos "juntos" un mes por lo del huevo

-cierto… ey! Vámonos yendo que tenemos que encontrar el huevo

-Anda apúrate a nadar!

-No es tan fácil cargarte sabes?

-Que insinúas eh?!- pregunto Sakura indignada, tantas dietas no eran para nada o si?

-Nada nada

Finalmente llegan a la orilla del lago, de donde se puede apreciar mejor que el agua era más cristalina de lo que parecía, después de todo, era un parque muy bien cuidado

-Bueno, en el lago no está, si no ya se hubiera visto, no Sakura?

-Podría estar a la orilla, deberíamos… Achuu!

-Salud

-Gracias

-De nada – Sasuke se queda viendo a su amiga y nota que no deja de temblar- estas bien?

-S-si, solo tengo un poco de frío- tranquiliza mientras se exprime el agua de la ropa

-Como no tenerlo si estas empapada

-No es verdad!...- mira lo que esta haciendo y ve como cae el agua de su ropa- bueno tal vez si

-Estos tiempos son muy irregulares, te enfermarás si no te cambias

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que buscar el huevo

-Sakura no seas terca, es por su salud, yo no me enfermaré pues mi camiseta esta seca

-Mi ropa no tardará en secarse, solo hay que espe… Achuuu!

-Eso no, anda vamos a tu casa y te cambias, después volvemos aquí, además tampoco hemos comido

-NO! a mi casa no! entre mas tarde llegue, MEJOR!

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, al menos ponte mi camiseta mientras vamos a mi casa, ahí podrás ponerte al menos algo más

-Ok, pero primero terminemos de buscar por el parque

-Sakura…

-Por favor…!- Sakura le pone una cara de perrito que no pudo resistir

-Uu... ok- dice al fin resignado

Media hora después terminaron de inspeccionar el lago de arriba abajo sin ningún resultado, la gente que pasaba por ahí se quedaba con cara de "y estos que???" y como no, si Sakura traía un vestido completamente mojado (bueno, no es un vestido exactamente, es la ropa esa de ninja que usa normalmente son un short negro-gris abajo) y encima la camiseta de Sasuke. Sasuke solo traía puesto su short blanco también mojado y una camiseta interior blanca

-Aquí no está, y ya me dio hambre- se quejaba Sasuke

-mmm… hay que preguntarle a los niños de alrededor, quizá ellos vieron algo

-ok, ok… pero sin ellos no saben entonces nos vamos a mi casa, de ahí veremos que hacer ya que coma- dice casi desmayado del hambre que lo atacaba

-De acuerdo

De nuevo fueron al árbol y buscaron algún niño

-Oye mocoso- habla Sasuke no en el mejor de los tonos- tu no te robaste un huevo que estaba bajo aquel árbol?- apunta a dicho árbol

-Sasuke! No puedes hablarle así a un niño!- regaña Sakura a Sasuke y dirige la mirada al niño que miraba asustado a Sasuke- Discúlpalo pequeñín, a veces se porta muy grosero- le da una paladita en la cabeza al niño

-Sakura no hace falta que seas tan amable con el mocoso ese- dice algo fastidiado "_a mi no me dio ni las gracias cuando la salve del lago_…"

-Shhh, si queremos que nos ayude debemos tratarlo amablemente- de nuevo ve al niño que veía un poco mas seguro a Sakura- no has visto o no sabes de un huevito azul que estaba bajo ese árbol (el huevo era azul xD olvide decirlo, es que es más resistente que los huevos comunes)– le sonríe para darle confianza mientras Sasuke mira al niño con una mirada de furia

-Pues… creo que lo vi por ahí- dice apuntando algún punto cerca del árbol

-Podrías llevarme por favor?- dice amablemente la chica

El niño se sonroja un poco por tan amable actitud de la chica a quien le toma la mano y comienza a dirigirla hacia dicho lugar. Ahora Sasuke miraba con mas furia al "mocoso" quien al voltear y ver la expresión de Sasuke, deja atrás su "inocente carita" aprovechando que Sakura no le veía y le susurra:

-perdedor…- y le saca la lengua

Sasuke estaba a punto de saltarle a estrangularlo cuando el chico dijo:

-Llegamos, pero ya no veo el huevo

-vez Sakura?! Los mocosos nunca ayudan, en especial este chiquillo que no ha de saber ni diferenciar un huevo de la gallina

-Sasuke tranquilo, quizá alguien más lo tomo, ¿por que no le preguntamos a ese otro niño de…?- la interrumpe Sasuke

-NO, mas mocosos tontos no

-Pero… por que te molestan tanto los niños??- pregunta algo irritada por la conducta de Sasuke

-E-es que… - voltea a ver al mocoso quien lo ve con cara de "te ganeee lero lero!!"- es que tengo mucha hambre y ya me quiero ir a casa, después lo buscaremos de acuerdo?

-P-pero…

-Vámonos ya por favor- empieza a tomar camino a su casa

-ok, vamos a tu casa…- dice mientras piensa en lo que le espera en esa casa y ve al "niñito inocente" que los mira "extraño" por alguna "razón" en especial a Sasuke a quien miraba mas raro aún _"juraría que esa mirada es de burla, aunque es imposible, es un niño muy bueno como para burlarse de un adulto"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uff… meno meno, aquí termina la primera parte de "día de pinta" u.u los capis no suelen ser tan largos (de hecho son muy cortos, mas facil de leer y menos flojera x.x xDDD) pero este es la excepción ) espero les halla gustado u.u, meno, si tienen alguna idea de participación en el fic, háganmelo saber ) (con nick ya saben ) ) Jeje… aún faltan un montón de problemas que tendrán los pobres de Sasuke y Sakura xDD

¿Qué pasará en la casa de Sasuke? ¿Aprenderá a nadar Sakura? ¿Por qué Sakura es tan ingenua y no sabe nada de que los niños son malcriados ¬u¬? ¿Sasuke calmará sus impulsos con los niños malcriados a los que Sakura no comprende? ¿Por qué mejor no me callo y dejo de hacer que lean preguntas sin sentido? xD

Esto y mas en… amm… mi fic xD "descubriendo sentimientos" )

Yap! Hasta otra )!

[Inner Kyo: yo no Sali ahora X¬¬!! me estas ignorando acaso? Shh ¬¬ tan bien que estábamos sin ti, por que no te quedaste calladita eh[Inner Kyo: TT0TT no me kieren!!! u.u...!!!


	8. Dia de pinta p2

Meno meno n.n si quieren los capis serán mas largos a partir de ahora va?  Yo los hacía cortos porque a mi me da flojera leerlos cuando son muy largos xDDD los leo a menos que me mantengan asi "O.O!!!" desde el principio xDDD nejeje n.n meno quizá yo soy la única floja de leer tanto en un solo capi xD será porque comparto mi PC con otros 5 miembros ¬¬ (en especial hermanos!! TT0TT imagínense 2 hermanitas pequeñas que a cada rato están queriendo jugar a los juegos del Cartoon Network xDD, un hermano mayor que siempre esta a un lado (porque la PC esta en su cuarto xD) y de segurito que no me deja escribir a gusto u.u (ya saben, nada ni lime, nada de escenas de besos fuertes y nada pasado ¬¬!! Aunque cuando toy sola… es otra cosa xDDD ahí si escribo a gusto u.u) y dos padres que me quitan la comp. A cada rato para leer el periódico xDD bueno ! Basta de enfadarlos con mis problemas xD mejor empecemos con el capi ok !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a la casa del moreno, ambos temblando de frío… o al menos el temblor de Sasuke si era solo por frío…

_-"Aiii! Que tal si el profesor no nos cree?? Noo… este día definitivamente ha sido malo!, lloré, cosa que ODIO, tuve una decepción y resignación con Naruto y Hinata, Llegué tarde a clase, es mas… ni siquiera llegue a clase!, me mojé en un lago con agua HELADISIMA, y me raspe las rodillas buscando un tonto huevo que NO encontré! Aunque… quizá…"-_ mira a Sasuke- "_No fue tan malo después de todo_"-

-Sakura

-Si?

-Ve a mi cuarto, ahí te alcanzo en un momento

-De acuerdo

Sakura comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Sasuke buscaba a su hermano en la cocina

-Itachi

-Que quieres?- aquel joven podía ser el mas educado de acuerdo a la situación, sin embargo con su hermano pequeño, solía comportarse como el típico hermano mayor abusivo, aunque en el fondo lo quería mucho

-Necesito… las llaves del "cuarto"

-Que??? Tu para que las quieres? Nunca has entrado ahí

-Lo sé pero ahora las necesito. Dámelas

-Mmmm… déjame pensarlo… NO

-Itachi las necesito!- decía el mas joven ya un tanto molesto

-Dime para qué y TAL VEZ lo considere

-Es que… una amiga sufrió un pequeño accidente y le quiero prestar ropa

-Eh?? Debes estar loco! No le puedes prestar ropa de mi madre a una chica! Y MENOS cuando está en sus días!

Sasuke tuvo una caída tipo anime

-D-de que estás hablando??! No ese tipo de accidentes tonto! Ella… ella cayó al lago del parque y se podría enfermar feo si no se cambia cuanto antes

-Ohh… ya veo

-Entonces, ¿me las das?

-…. NO- Sasuke enfureció

-DAMELAS ESTUPIDO!

-Por que no se cambia en su casa y ya?

-Porque…!! Porque su casa está muy lejos

-Pues llévala en carro

-Nunca me lo prestas!

-Si te estoy diciendo que la lleves en carro lógicamente es porque te lo estoy prestando no??

-Sabes que?? Olvídalo!- dijo esto y salio de la cocina dando un portazo,… bueno eso hubiera hecho si la puerta tuviera puerta, pero solo tenía de esas puertitas que hay en las cantinas

-Figúrate que estrelle la puerta!!- grito Sasuke a su hermano desde fuera de la cocina

-Eso hice!

Ahora estaba molesto, realmente le fastidiaba tener que pedirle algo a su hermano, en especial si ni siquiera era para él, subió furioso las escaleras mientras pensaba en como abrir "ese" cuarto. Si, se trataba del cuarto de sus padres, al cual le tenían el acceso completamente PROHIBIDO a ambos hermanos, sin embargo sus padres eran gente de negocios y ahora mismo se encontraban en un viaje importante dejándole así, las llaves al hermano mayor, Itachi, pero con único permiso de entrar ahí si la situación es EXTREMA

-Estúpido Itachi, estúpido cuarto, estúpidas llaves- mascullaba el chico furioso

Se dispuso a buscar por toda la casa de arriba abajo las llaves, comenzando por el lugar más lógico, el llavero…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura entró al cuarto de Sasuke; notando así que el cuarto estaba tal y como lo había visto la noche anterior, Sasuke no era el chico mas limpio del mundo aunque tampoco hacia demasiado cochinero de la noche a la mañana. Como estaba mojada prefirió mantenerse de pie hasta que Sasuke llegara, inconscientemente comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto.

_-"wow, quien viera este cuarto pensaría que Sasuke se mata estudiando… aunque sé que no es así, porque si así fuera no hubiera batallado tanto en los ejercicios de ayer-_

Pero Sakura pensaba así porque vio muchos cuadernos abiertos y esparcidos por todos lados, también unos cuantos libros, aunque no siempre era así… de hecho… nunca era así hasta la noche anterior…

Sakura siguió observando hasta que notó que ninguno de los libros que estaban fuera era de la escuela

_-"Eh?... ninguno de estos libros es de la escuela…"- _(xD)_- "en realidad… los cuadernos tampoco parecen tener apuntes escolares… veamos…"_

Toma uno de los tantos cuadernos abiertos, pero le sorprendió mucho lo que decía; parecía que lo había escrito sin orden, como que solo iba anotando algo que le importara para que no se le olvidara, ni siquiera estaba acomodado de acuerdo al renglón del cuaderno, había unos cuantos tachones y flechas que apuntaban de un lado a otro, el cuaderno decía mas o menos así:

(Como es obvio que no puedo escribir igual a como esta en el cuaderno, les pondré algunas acotaciones para guiarse mejor:

(subrayado): tachado

---- (flecha) : flecha xDD

**Negritas: **remarcado varias veces (o encerrado en un circulo, como quieran n.ñ)

Eso es todo, creo xD)

_10 Oct__-----____ del idiota_

_28 marzo--____ real xD creo… (Cs)_

_**17**__--____ seguro xD_

_**Rosa**__ negro_

_O+---____ NeS_

_Hinata ---__Perro__**Delfín**__ tigre_

_Cocinar? __**Bailar---**__****__ NeS_

_Idiot'on ---__Chocolate__ (pastel) ---____**fresa**_

Decía palabras dispersadas por todos lados sin mucho sentido, y que nadie mas que no fuera Sakura, entendería.

-"_esto… parecieran mis… naaa no creo que sea… o si??... nah no llegaría a tanto… o… como lo sabría?... no creo…"_

A Sakura le dio algo de miedo ver aquellas cosas escritas… estaba CASI segura de que sabía lo que era… pero le daba miedo hasta cierto punto pensar en reconocerlo…en especial las partes que decía "idiota". Decidió inspeccionar los demás cuadernos, a ver si no se encontraba con mas "sorpresas" aunque lo que vio no era, se supone, una sorpresa, mas bien… le dio gracia… mucha gracias… El cuaderno que vio ahora tenía de todos colores, parecía que estaba probado todos sus bolígrafos en ese cuaderno, pero no fue eso lo que le dio risa a Sakura, sino las frases que ponía para "probar" sus plumas… el cuaderno decía así:

(Tinta verde)

_Que bonito soy, que bonito soy como me quiero, ñaa ñaa, sin mi me muero!"_

Ese era el primer párrafo y Sakura de inmediato reconoció que era una canción, claro, como no conocer esa canción cuando tiene esa letra?, continuó con el siguiente:

(nee, lo de "ñaa ñaa" es como el llanto de un bebé eh xD)

(Tinta azul)

_Que bárbaro! Que guapo estoy! Que bárbaro!_

Corto pero bastante claro le dejo a Sakura que era otra canción "será del mismo autor?" pensó divertida y continuó:

(Tinta roja)

_Que chulo amanecí, que chulo amanecí que guapo estoy, que guapo estoy_

"_jajajajaja! Por dios! O este chico esta realmente traumado, o tiene serios problemas de autoestima jeje"- _esta vez Sakura soltó una risita

(Tinta negra)

_Ya no se me ocurren canciones..! eh… que aburrido color de tinta jaja… aunque es mi favorito :p_

-Con que sin canciones eh?- susurró y vio que solo quedaba un párrafo, pero… estaba en color… ROSADO? Como un chico tendría una pluma rosada??? Eso no era normal o si?? A menos que Sasuke fuera…-NOO!- se dijo Sakura a si misma- Sasuke no es así… no PUEDE SER ASIII, pero… ¿Por qué le importaba eso? después de todo, a ella no le importaban las preferencias de ningun chico que no fuera Naruto… o si?... Sakura se animo a leer lo que decía ese último y sospechoso párrafo

(Tinta… rosa O.O)

_**A ver**__… Grrr por eso odio las plumas nuevas ¬¬ nunca pintan bien al principio y termino remarcando muy feo -.-"… O.o ok, se siente raro escribir con una pluma de este color xDD… bien… a ver que tal sale el motivo por el que compre esta pluma…_

_No se como pasó_

_Desde el momento en que te vi_

_Simplemente te guardaste en mí_

_Poco a poco nuestros encuentros_

_Se volvieron una obsesión para mí_

_Porque en cada uno de ellos_

_Descubría algo nuevo en ti_

_Contaba los segundos para volver a verte_

_Para sentir como tus ojos clavabas en mí_

_No podía dejar de mirarte_

_Porque algo muy raro se formaba_

_Con cada sonrisa, con cada gesto_

_Simplemente me derretía por dentro_

_No aguanto más este sentimiento_

_No aguanto más mi ansiedad_

_Te necesito siempre aquí_

_Para poder vivir en paz_

_Simplemente lloro y no se por que_

_Si se que no te interesa volverme a ver_

_Pero no puedo silenciar este amor_

_Que sin quererlo quizá, despertaste en mí_

_¿Por qué simplemente, no dejo de soñar?_

_Si cada paso que doy es un paso hacia atrás_

_Como quisiera que me tomaras en serio_

_Como quisiera que sintieras lo que yo_

_Quisiera que me dieras… lo que yo anhelo darte_

_Se que debo resignarme, mas no lo voy hacer_

_Porque quiero ilusionarme, y desde mas alto caer_

_Quizá con ello me de cuenta_

_Que en nada vale lo que sienta al final_

_Pues todo eso que sentía_

_Como un recuerdo quedará…_

_Siempre tuyo, Sasuke…_

Sakura quedó impactada al leer aquello, es que a caso… Sasuke intentaba hacer un poema?? Él??

-Es imposible… Sasuke no es un chico que tome en serio a nadie… o si?...- Ahora Sakura se sentía realmente mal, si ese poema era para ella… significa que…-realmente… le dolió tanto mi rechazo??... –empezó a recordar los "desagradables" momentos que Sasuke le hizo pasar, como el beso y el escándalo del Sasusaku en el que ahora estaba metida. Pero después… después recordó los buenos momentos y como es que le había sacado mas de una sonrisa- quizá… quizá Sasuke… no me es tan indiferente como pensaba… -en eso recordó lo que Naruto le dijo…-" _….no… NO, Sasuke esta haciendo todo esto a propósito! Lo único que quiere es enamorarme! Lo sé! Naruto me lo dijo… además… ¿Quién me asegura que ese poema es para mi? Quizá se lo escribió a su siguiente "presa"- _sin darse cuenta su seño estaba apretando los puños y tenía el entrecejo fruncido- "ja!! Pues que le valla bien con su chica o lo que sea! Es más… - se torno triste y sintió una fuerte decepción- …Hubiera preferido… hubiera preferido que fuera "rarito"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Grrrrr malditas llaves donde demonios las mete Itachi??- Sasuke estaba metido debajo de la cama en el cuarto de Itachi, al cual logro entrar forzando la cerradura- ojalá la puerta del cuarto de mis padres fuera tan fácil de forzar, pero pareciera que fuera completamente de acero grrr… achoo!- el polvo comenzaba a entrar en la nariz de Sasuke- argh, ok, debajo de aquí no está… veamos…

Sasuke sigue buscando y algo le llama la atención, un cofrecito negro justo en la esquina de su clóset, pareciera que trataba de ocultarlo con varias prendas, pero por el desorden que hizo Sasuke quedo al descubierto.

-Mmm? Que es esto?? A ver…- trata de forzar el cofrecito sin mucho éxito, intentó con todas las llaves que se hallo, con un broche, un clip, y hasta un tornillo, pero el maldito cofrecito seguía intacto – Ahh! Estúpido cofre!

En su arranque de enojo pateó el cofre, y para asombro de Sasuke se abrió como si nada

-Q-que diablos?!... ah, bueno, en fin…

Sasuke jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que su "hermano mayor y maduro" guardaba en ese cofre... lo abre y…

-Ohhh por dios!! UNA COPIA DEL LIBRO ICHA ICHA PARADISE! Este es el libro que siempre lee el profesor y…! según dice el mismo profe… tiene escenas "no aptas"…

Itachi si era mayor de edad, pero aún así, por la seriedad y carácter de su hermano nunca hubiera pensado que leyera ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de que al igual que él, Itachi era un ídolo de su escuela

-Mi venganza llegó… -Sasuke se guarda el pequeño libro en su short, sin recordar que estaba húmedo y sin fijarse que el pequeño libro se había maltratado un poco por la humedad- ahora… a seguir buscando las llaves… es más… quizá aquí las tenga

Mientras buscaba la llave, Sasuke se sorprendía de las cosas que guardaba Itachi en el cofre a parte del librito, entre otras cosas estaban un cochecito rojo "Hot Wheels" que tras examinarlo, vio que dentro tenía una tarjeta de su madre que decía "Nunca dejes tu infancia, pero siempre actúa maduro" Sasuke se sorprendió al entender la importancia de sus padres en la vida de Itachi, encontró también un dibujo… un dibujo muy familiar para él… y como no serlo, si aquel dibujo lo había hecho el mismo Sasuke como regalo de cumpleaños para Itachi, cuando este cumplió 10, aunque Sasuke no sabía dibujar muy bien, de dibujó a si mismo junto con Itachi, ambos jugando en la arena de la playa construyendo un castillo

-"_Recuerdo bien ese dibujo… esas vacaciones en la playa me gustaron mucho, incluso con ese castillo de arena ganamos el concurso… por eso le había regalado eso a Itachi en su cumpleaños… recuerdo que le dije "para que siempre recuerdes que somos los mejores hermanos del mundo!" aunque creo que de eso no queda mucho-_ Sasuke en ese momento se olvidó de su venganza, pero también olvido que el librito aún lo llevaba en la bolsa trasera de su short

Siguió buscando pero ya no se detuvo en ningún otro objeto, pues pensó que estaba invadiendo demasiado en la privacidad de Itachi, buscaba única y exclusivamente las llaves, que tras vaciar TODO el cofre, las encontró metidas en otro pequeño compartimiento del mismo

-Ufff… este tipo definitivamente tiene órdenes estrictas, bien, ahora al cuarto de mis padres

Sasuke se levantó y guardo el cofre tal y como estaba, aunque lo demás lo dejo hecho un desastre. Salio del cuarto dirigiéndose al suyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura por su parte seguía leyendo los cuadernos de Sasuke, la mayoría eran… intentos de cartas? O algo por el estilo, parecía que intentaba escribirle a alguien, aunque no se sabía muy bien a quien, pues eran muy cortos fragmentos. También había correcciones del poema que ya había leído, había unos en los que intentaba cambiar unas palabras por otras, hacerlo mas corto, mas largo… Estaba a punto de fijarse en algo más, un pequeño librito rosado que le pareció familiar, estaba abierto en una de las últimas páginas (en blanco) pero se detuvo al instante cuando escucho que se dirigían al cuarto

-Sakura?- entro Sasuke

-Ah, eh… hola, si aquí estoy

-Anda ven, necesitas cambiarte

-Ehh umm si, claro jeje…- Sakura lo siguió, salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a otro, uno que tenía la puerta mas lujosa de toda la casa, y era el único cuarto que en la puerta decía grabado en una placa de oro "prohibido". Sasuke se para frente al dichoso cuarto con la llave en mano

-Aunque no lo creas, es la primera vez que entro al cuarto de mis padres, nunca me dejan

-Que??? Como que nunca has entrado? Y por que hasta ahora?

-Es que ahora si lo necesito

-Para??...

-Ti. Podrás ponerte algo de ropa de mi madre, es más o menos de tu altura e igual de delgada, así que creo que no habrá problema

-Ro-ropa de tu madre?? Pero! Y si se enoja??

-Nah descuida, ella no está en casa ahora, ni mi papá tampoco

-P-pero, e Itachi?

-Descuida, no creo que le moleste- sonríe maliciosamente al recordar que le robó las llaves a su hermano

Por fin introduce la llave en la cerradura, la gira… empuja la puerta y…

-WOW- dijeron al unisono

El cuarto de sus padres era mas grande y lujoso que el de Sasuke e Itachi juntos, tenía su propio baño, con yakusi!, una cama king size (no se como se escribe xDD es una de las camas grandotas esas O.O), recuadros finos en la pared, un piso súper lujoso realmente espacioso, una tele enorme que mas bien parecía cine, dos armarios grandes con detalles de oro y plata, un balcón que daba al patio, al fondo del cuarto dos estantes enormes con una gran cantidad de libros y demás, un escritorio con una computadora, a la cual equipaba un escáner, una impresora, quemadores y lectores de todo tipo; y una gran colección de peluches sobre la cama, realmente bonitos que le daban estilo al cuarto.

-Ya decía yo que la casa se veía muy grande por fuera para ser tan pequeña por dentro, Grrrr tengo que reclamarles por esto!

-Pero… si les reclamas se darán cuenta de que entraste a su cuarto

-Oh… tienes razón… de acuerdo… pero esto no se quedará así, ya veré que hago para que a mi también me consientan con estos lujos.; pero ahora, Sakura vamos a ver que te pones

-eh, ok

Se dirigieron a un armario y al abrirlo, de nuevo la impresión le llegó

-DIOS! Cuanta ropa ocupa esta mujer??! Tiene mas ropa que todas las chicas de la escuela juntas! Es mas, si tomas cualquier prenda de aquí dudo que se de cuenta!

-Y mira abajo… es la colección de zapatos más grande que he visto…

-Ok… hoy descubrí algo nuevo de mis padres… NO LES GUSTA COMPARTIR…

-Jeje…

-Elige lo que quieras y también zapatos si gustas

-Estás seguro?...

-Claro, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos solos, así que mi mamá ni siquiera lo notará, anda apurate que Itachi se puede molestar

-Ohh… ok,

Sakura examino las prendas y escogió una blusa rosada con aberturas en los hombros, haciéndola de un estilo elegante pero juvenil con un short corto de mezclilla azul oscuro

-Creo que me pondré esto…

-De acuerdo, si quieres…- se sonroja un poco- puedes ducharte, el agua sucia no debe ser muy agradable

-Eh??... –Sakura se sonrojo también

-Bueno, es decir, comúnmente las chicas suelen ser mas asquerosas que los chicos y pues… pensé que con el agua sucia ahora te sentirías pues… sucia- decía Sasuke tratando de que Sakura no tomara a mal su ofrecimiento

-Eh… -"_ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón! El agua del lago aunque era muy cristalina, sigue siendo agua de lago! Oh no… ahora me siento sucia y quizá hasta huela mal! Y por eso quizá Sasuke me esté diciendo eso… para no parecer grosero y no decirme "Sakura, apestas"…"_

Sasuke ya casi daba por hecho que Sakura lo cachetearía por el silencio que se formó, estaba punto de disculparse cuando escucho respuesta de la chica

-De acuerdo, donde esta el baño?- el chico la miró sorprendido

-Eh… sígueme

Dejó a Sakura en el baño y Sasuke se fue a su cuarto. Sakura se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, 15 minutos después terminó, comúnmente tardaba más, una media hora (ya saben ¬¬ las mujeres tardamos mas en el baño xD) pero como no estaba en casa, debía ser lo menos molesta posible. Salio de la ducha y tras secarse con una toalla que le dejo ahí Sasuke se vistió, en una bolsa de plástico metió su ropa mojada junto con la camiseta que Sasuke le había prestado, pues también se había mojado por la ropa de Sakura; De lo que Sakura no se dio cuenta es de que mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada, la había puesto sobre otra prenda que alguien por accidente había dejado ahí cuando se duchó esta mañana y Sakura junto con su ropa, metió aquella prenda… los bóxer de Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jejejeje bueno… hasta aquí el octavo capitulo o.oU y con el la segunda parte de día de pinta xD espero que halla salido mas larguito u.uU… meno :) nos vemos espero también les halla gustado xDD no me maten por dejarlo hasta ahí u.uU… ¿que pasará? ¿que pasará[Inner Kyo: haces eso para en enojar a los lectores veda ¬¬? No quieres que te dejen review o que?? O.O oh! Es cierto  lo sientooo TT0TT déjenme review plis u.u [Inner Kyo: jaja! Lero lero ahora no te dejarán ¬u¬ Nee! O.ó dices eso solo para molestarme te conozco ¬¬[Inner Kyo: si me conocieras ya sabrías como evitar que te fastidiara jajajaja!! T.T… ok, mejor me callo xD

Hasta otra  y gracias a todos los que dejaron review n.n


	9. Comienzan los problemas

Ama am amm P sin comentarios ;) xD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Listo, ya me bañe esta mañana ¿para que volverme a bañar hoy? -(XD)- Me bañaré mañana en la mañana- se decía Sasuke mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada

-Sasuke ya ter…- Sakura entra al cuarto y…-AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Lo-lo siento! En verdad lo siento! No sabia! Es decir… ahh!- Sakura prefirio callarse y mejor cerrar la puerta, (tramposa ¬u¬ se quedo viendo un rato mas de lo necesario xDD), estaba completamente roja y con la respiración mas agitada que nunca

Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba en shock, ni siquiera había reaccionado ante el accidente, simplemente se quedo con los ojos hechos plato y paralizado al ver a Sakura y verse a si mismo en tales condiciones…

-_¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado…? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿COMO PUDO PASARME ESTO A MI???!!!!!- _Ahora Sasuke estaba igual que Sakura o peor, completamente rojo y muy nervioso- _¿Por qué..?? Por que a mi???- _Sasuke se seguía repitiendo las preguntas en su cabeza, aunque la respuesta fuera más que obvia; como el mismo Sasuke había dicho, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban solos en casa, él y su hermano, en otras palabras SIN MUJERES, así que no estaban acostumbrados a ponerle llave a las puertas ni quitar su ropa interior del baño.-_Demonios… creo que ahora Sakura si me va terminar de tomarme como un pervertido… ¿¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto??, bueno, en fin… supongo que lo mejor será vestirme de una vez._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dios mio…"_Inner Sakura: pero que cuerazo!!!oooh! apuesto a que jamas habías visto algo así en tu vida! Shannaro!" _Cállate ya!!- se reprimio Sakura- ¿alguna vez te podrás controlar cuando lo necesito?...- decía ya resignada Sakura- _Oh no… ha de pensar que no tengo ni educación para tocar la puerta… pero así estoy acostumbrada en mi casa…ahh!! Porque nadie me enseño a tocar antes de entrar???!! Ahora debo dos favores y una disculpa… esto no puede ser…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente Sasuke termino de cambiarse y tras relajarse un poco, dio un pequeño vistazo a su cuarto para ver que no estuviera tan desordenado, aunque Sakura ya había estado antes ahí.

-"_Mmmm… el cuarto no se ve mal, al menos no esta tan desordenado como de costumbre…"-_ Da otro pequeño vistazo, pero esta vez cae en cuenta de algo en su escritorio que no debería estar ahí, y menos aún abierto- "_Oh no! el diario de Sakura!! ¿Cómo pude dejarlo ahí?...espero no lo halla visto… aún asi, debería devolvérselo tal y como esta… pero… después de esto como va a creerme de que no leí nada?? … bueno en realidad no tiene por qué creerme puesto que es mentira pero… diablos… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... de acuerdo, mientras pienso que hacer guardare el diario en mi saco…_

Sasuke , tras cambiarse (se hubiera quedado así xD ¬ jaja), por fin abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sakura peleándose mentalmente con su Inner.

-ya te dije que dejes de molestarme!! ¿¿es que no puedes ser un poco conciente por una vez en tu vida??- fue lo que escucho Sasuke al abrir la puerta- _Inner: recuerda que tu vida es la mia!, así que no pretendas que me calle niña boba!"_

-L-lo siento, Sakura… si quieres no volveré a molestarte, en verdad no fue mi…- es interrumpido

-Sasuke!- dice volteando a verlo- Y-yo…- se sonroja- Lo siento… eso no era para ti… fue culpa mía el entrar a tu habitación sin antes tocar, fue algo muy imprudente en verdad… lo lamento…- baja la mirada

-Nah, esta bien- sonríe- anda, ¿tienes hambre? Porque yo si… vamos a comer

-Ehh… ok, vamos

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina, en donde estaba Itachi…. "preparando" la cena

-Itachi ¿ya esta la cena lista?

-no fastidies, pero si, ya esta… creo- voltea a donde Sasuke, notando la presencia de Sakura- Oh, tu eres la chica que vino ayer cierto?

-Eh? Um, si jeje, hola Itachi

-ella es Sakura y estará viniendo muy seguido- responde Sasuke en clara intención de callar las preguntas de Itachi, pues no era muy cómoda la situación en la que los habían encontrado la última vez

-Si ya la conocía, y por que vendrá seguido? Acaso ya por fin tienes novia formal?- decía en burla a la vez que incrédulamente su hermano

-N-noo!- responde sonrojado Sasuke- estamos juntos en un proyecto y me estará ayudando a cuidar un hi… un huevo

-Ah si?- dice sin creerlo mucho

-dije que si! Ya cállate y sírvenos comida, que tenemos hambre- dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la mesa (en una silla de la mesa claro esta ¬¬ XDDD) e invito a Sakura para sentarse a un lado

-Aquí tienes Sakura- sirve Itachi- Sasuke, sírvete tu solo ya estas grandecito no?

-Gracias por nada estupido- se levanta y se dirige a la olla que estaba en la estufa

-Que linda familia…- susurro inaudible Sakura

-Itachi!! Otra vez Tofú?, es que no sabes hacer otra cosa?? – reclamaba asqueado el Uchiha menor al ver la "comida" que había "preparado" Itachi las últimas tres veces

-Se cocinar exactamente lo mismo que tu, ¿quieres sopa maruchan o que?

-Ah! Que no puedes aprender a cocinar algo mas?

-Que yo sepa tu también tienes cerebro no?- respondía igual de tranquilo Itachi, lo que hacía que Sasuke se frustrara mas

-Idiota- dice Sasuke mientras busca algo mas en la alacena, que para su mala suerte eran cosas que ocupaban cocinarse (odio cuando pasa eso en mi casa X¬¬ se cocinar, pero me da flojeraa! xD no puede haber galletas nunca? –o-)- Mierda…- mascullo mientras seguía buscando

-Estem… Sasuke… y-yo se cocinar… de hecho, me gusta mucho… umm… si quieres podría… cocinarte algo?- preguntaba una nerviosa Sakura, temiendo que con la furia que traía Sasuke en ese momento, pudiera solo lanzarle un puñetazo

-Eh? En serio?

-Um, si jeje… -estaba un poco mas tranquila al ver que no la "ataco" (xD)

-Muchas gracias, Sakura

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedo enseñarte a cocinar, y así comerías lo que quisieras siempre…- Sakura mantenía una dulce sonrisa, sin embargo se veía algo extraña en ella…

-"_Genial!! Si aprendo a cocinar e Itachi no, podré vengarme por todo lo que me hace pasar! Jaja podría hacer que me rogara por algo bueno de comer, estoy seguro de que a él también ya le enfado esto de Tofu, Maruchan y sopa nissin a diario cuando no están mis padres!"_- De acuerdo, Sakura…- es interrumpido por Sakura

-Sin embargo!...- sonríe maléficamente- me deberás un favor con esto

-Valla debí suponer que te lo cobrarías lo más rápido posible- dice en tono de "tu ganas"- Pero…- se torna tan malvado como el de Sakura- Tu me debes dos favores, así que debo suponer que me cobras uno, y aún me debes otro

-Uhh… "_Me había olvidado que le debía dos favores… pero espera, aun no comienzan las "clases" de natación, por lo que aun no le debo ese favor o si?... bueno mis "clases" de cocina tampoco han empezado así que supongo que estamos igual…" _Me parece bien-

Sakura se levanta de su asiento y va a donde Sasuke;

-Veamos…- inspecciona con una mirada rápida la cocina- que te gustaría aprender a cocinar primero?...-

-Emm… pues… no sé, algo bueno supongo…- Sasuke definitivamente no sabía nada de esas cosas, ya que su madre nunca se molesto en decirle si quiera el nombre de los platillos que le preparaba

-Ok, esto será difícil… -Una gotita estilo anime aparece en su cabeza- Ummm… podríamos empezar con… una ensalada?- (me encanta la ensalada - baba pero me gusta mas si me la prepara Sasuke.kun!! ¬ doble de baba)

-Eh? Umm… pero no es muy difícil hacer eso?

-Nop!- Sakura se empieza a entusiasmar, realmente le gustaba cocinar- es uno de los platillos mas ricos y mas fáciles de cocinar!

-ah si??... y que tipo de ensalada es?

-bueno eso depende… pero podemos empezar con una sencilla, ¿te gusta el atún?

-Si, me encanta

-Ok! Esta decidido, sale una ensalada de atún!- dice mientras comienza a sacar cosas del refrigerador, ahora la gotita estilo anime la tenía Sasuke en su cabeza a al ver a su amiga tan feliz por cocinar.

Sakura saco lechuga, mayonesa, zanahorias, papas, y tres atunes y los coloco frente a Sasuke, a quien le puso una tabla de picar enfrente y un cuchillo

-Ehh… Sakura… que debo hacer?

-Es obvio no? tienes que picar la lechuga y las zanahorias; la lechuga no importa si queda en pedazos algo grandes pero no demasiado, las zanahorias las tienes que picar en cuadritos pero que no sean muy grandes porque no se comerán a gusto, las papas las picarás una vez que estén cocidas, cosa que tienes que hacer antes de picar las zanahorias porque si no te tardaras más, ya después agregaras la mayonesa y el atún pero primero es eso.

-……-

-Sasuke?... me escuchaste? Entendiste lo que vas hacer?

-Ehh… no exactamente… podrías repetirmelo??- decía mientras veía confundido las cosas frente a él

-Umm… mejor vamos por pasos cortos, toma- le dio las zanahorias- córtalas en cuadritos pequeños, yo voy a cocer las papas de acuerdo?

-Claro- decía ahora "entendiendo" lo que tenía que hacer, tomo el cuchillo y las zanahorias y comenzó a picarlas, aunque tardaba mucho mas de lo necesario tratando de "no cortarse con el cuchillo", mientras, Sakura ya había puesto a cocer las papas, y comenzó a picar la lechuga. 5 min después Sakura terminó con la lechuga y se fijó en lo que hacía Sasuke, que para su desgracia no era muy bueno que digamos…

-Sasuke…

-Si?- dice Sasuke emocionado mientras cortaba "súper rápida y correctamente las zanahorias"

-Creí haberte dicho que solo fueran trozos pequeños…

-y lo son que no??- dice examinando su trabajo

-Esos son pedazos DIMINUTOS, así no sabrá correctamente la ensalada, tendrá una especie de sazón extraño…

Sasuke mira lo que hizo, si, eran pedazos realmente pequeños, si es que se podían llamar pedazos; parecía que los había hecho con un rallador de queso

-….. Diablos!

Luego de una larga sesión de cocina, por fin obtuvieron una "pasable" ensalada de atún; Tras comer y hacer enojar a Sasuke ya que Sakura le compartió a Itachi de su comida, Sakura tomo sus cosas e iban a ir a buscar el huevo, pero cuando iban de salida se dieron cuenta de que se había hecho tarde, la "sesión" había tardado mas de lo esperado y era el atardecer, no tardaba en hacerse de noche.

-Sakura, quizá lo mejor sea que mañana vallamos por otro huevo, después de todo solo nos quitan un punto por cada huevo perdido, y quizá podamos recuperarlo si hacemos lo mejor posible el resto del proyecto

-Pero…! Nunca he tenido una mala calificación… bueno, supongo que un punto menos no haría daño pero… y si nos quitan mas puntos aún por no haber asistido hoy??...

-Mmm… se supone que tenemos ya una "excusa" y esa es que te enfermaste igual que yo, podríamos aprovechar eso y decir que aún no recogíamos el huevo hasta mañana

-Pero el señor que entrega los huevos se lo dirá a Kakashi

-Nah, a mi no me ha visto, le puedo pedir el huevo y asunto arreglado

-De acuerdo… - no estaba muy convencida pero no había opción, aún si fuesen en ese momento a buscar el huevo no tendrían mucho éxito puesto que de noche no se ve bien

-Vamos, tranquila, todo estará bien- le pone una mano En su hombro- te llevo a tu casa?

-Jaja, gracias Sasuke, pero no creo que haga falta, mi casa esta casi seguida de la tuya

-Aun así, es tarde para que una chica valla sola a casa, al menos déjame acompañarte

-Je, esta bien. Vamos- y salieron de la casa de Sasuke muy tranquilos… sin saber que alguien los observaba…

-Bueno, llegamos

-Si… gracias Sasuke- sonríe- mañana temprano te veo para recoger el huevo va?

-Claro, ahí estaré

-_Muy interesante… eso definitivamente no le gustará a la líder…- _alguien oculto en la sombra de la noche los observa con sospecha

Sakura se despidió y entro a su casa, pero justo en el momento en que cerro la puerta, Sasuke escaló rápidamente hasta el balcón, ubicado en el cuarto de Sakura.

-"_Que??!! Su relacion ya ha llegado a tanto?!"-_ se preguntaba la silueta que los observaba

-"_Bien, debo dejar el diario tal y como estaba, como si nunca lo hubiese tenido"-_Sasuke busca algún lugar donde poner el diario, y justo cuando creía encontrarlo en el cajón del escritorio de Sakura, escuchó pasos que se aproximaban rápidamente- "_Oh no… por que sube tan rápido? No va a cenar o algo??"- _Sasuke seguía pensando que hacer cuando…

-Ahhh!!... por fin en mi cuarto- entra Sakura y se tira sobre la cama

-"_Ugh… me salvé"_- es todo lo que pensó el Uchiha, al ver que Sakura no notó que él estaba debajo de la cama

-Ummm… tengo mucho que pensar… ahh- se queja Sakura y se levanta- Tengo mucho que contarle a mi querido diario!

-"_Oh oh…"-_Sasuke comenzaba a temer por su vida, pues él no alcanzó a guardar el diario y lo tenía con el bajo la cama

-Ehhh… donde esta mi diario??... ya lo perdí otra vez??... Bueno, mañana lo buscaré, ahora estoy muy cansada…- Sakura ve fijamente al balcón- me pregunto… si Sasuke ya se habrá ido…Supongo que si, no tendría nada que hacer aquí…

-_"eh? Esta pensando en mi??"_

-se fue rápido…- dice Sakura mientras ve por el balcón- bueno, mañana será un día mejor… espero…- Sakura cierra la ventana y las cortinas- Hora de cambiarse!

-_"Q-que?! N-no... no, no por favor Sakura!"- _Sasuke se puso nervioso al ver que Sakura comenzaba a desabrochar su short- "_No no no no! Debo cerra los ojos!"- _Sasuke apreto lo mas que pudo sus parpados para no ver nada por "accidente" o al menos eso intentaba…

-La ropa de la señora Uchiha es muy cómoda… jaja hasta ganas me dan de quedármela! Jaja- dice Sakura viendo el short que se acababa de quitar- y esta blusa igual- se saca la blusa

-"_Ohh... cielos!! Dios por favor ayúdame…"- _Sasuke trataba de contener el chorro de sangre que tenia en la nariz

-Ok! A ver… que me puedo poner…

Sasuke apretaba su cara con sus manos tanto como podía, pero le daban fuertes impulsos de "echar un vistazo", pero trataba de contenerse.

Sakura, tras ponerse su pijama, salió de su habitación llevándose la ropa que se acababa de quitar.

-"_Uff… eso estuvo muy cerca…"- _Sasuke salió de debajo de la cama y se disponía a salir, sin mebargo…- "_Demonios!! Ha cerrado con llave el balcón…je, supongo que para evitar que para evitar que le pasaran cosas como esta…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-A ver…- Sakura abre la bolsa con su ropa, y examina sus prendas, hasta que se topa con la camiseta de Sasuke- Eh? Por que está esto aquí?... –sonríe tiernamente- claro… es porque el me la presto para que no me enfermara…-la examina un ratito mas- bueno, ya que está aquí, la lavare y se la llevaré mañana- Sakura la pone en la lavadora y sigue sacando ropa… en eso saco una prenda que no era exactamente de ella… ni siquiera era algo que ella pudiera usar…- Q-que es eso?!- Sakura mira tremendamente sonrojada la prenda que traía… si, los lindos bóxer que se fueron de polisón en su bolsa- Oh dios…como llego esto aquí???...umm… supongo que…- se sonroja aun mas- debería lavarlos también…- y sin pensarlo los echo rápidamente a la lavadora junto con lo demás y lo puso a lavar- Bien, sacaré esto mañana en la mañana y se lo entregaré a primera hora…

Sakura se va hacia su cuarto, en donde estaba un chico desesperado por salir de ahí, y que no encontraba como

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-_Diablos… como se supone que salga de aquí??, ahí afuera esta Sakura y seguramente su papá y madrastra… que pensarían si ven que un chico sale de la habitación de Sakura?... diablos!!"- _escucha pasos- "_Oh no, ahí viene!"- _Y nuevamente se tira bajo la cama

-Ahhh… mañana será un laaaargo dia…- Sakura nuevamente se tira sobre su cama- Esto será malo… espero y no piense mal… ja! Conociendo a Sasuke lo primero que hará será pensar mal… como siempre…- Sakura hunde su rostro en la almohada- Por que… mi vida es tan difícil…?

Sasuke estaba sorprendido al oír lo que dijo Sakura ¿Por qué pensaría mal? ¿Respecto a que?, eran las preguntas que Sasuke se hacía… estaba algo triste por lo marcado que Sakura lo tenía como "el ligón descarado de la escuela y sin sentimientos"…

-"_Realmente… soy tan desagradable?... es que no tengo ni un poco de oportunidad con la chica que me interesa?... hice algo para merecer esto?..."_

Así paso un largo rato hasta que Sakura se quedo dormida, y no faltaba mucho para que Sasuke también lo hiciera, pero el estar conciente del lugar en el que estaba no se lo permitía, así que espero hasta media noche para irse de ahí, salió con cautela del cuarto de Sakura y se fue por la puerta principal, una vez fuera se fue corriendo a su casa.

-_"Demonios! Itachi me matará por esto…"_

Ya al siguiente día, tuvo que levantarse temprano (pobrecito T, T desvelado y teniendo que levantarse o !) y alistarse para recoger el huevo, una vez que llego se encontró a Sakura

-Eh? Sasuke? Que te paso?? Tienes unas ojeras enormes!

-N.no! no pasa nada, en serio- dice tratando de ocultarlas- es solo que no pude dormir muy bien anoche…-Sasuke estaba a punto de quedarse dormido ahí mismo

-Umm…como tú digas… anda, ve por el huevo, yo te espero aquí

-Si… enseguida…- Sasuke iba tambaleándose, parecía como si anduviera mareado –Disculpe…- le habla al señor

-Si? Que pasa joven?

-Este… es que se supone que aquí nos darían unos huevos especiales para un proyecto del maestro Kakashi…

-Sip, pero los entregamos ayer…

-No pude venir ayer, estaba enfermo…

-Ya lo creo…- dice el señor al ver el terrible estado en que estaba Sasuke, con ojeras, cansado y parecía que iba vomitar en cualquier momento…-Aquí tienes

-Gracias…-se va a donde Sakura

-que paso? Te creyó?- Sasuke solo le muestra el huevo en señal de "claro"- Bien!- Sakura se alegra

Una vez que recogieron el huevo se dirigieron a la escuela, y cuando llegaron… sintieron que había una atmósfera extraña… Sasuke y Sakura eran observados por todas las chicas del salón

-Oye Sasuke…- susurra Sakura acercándose a Sasuke- por que nos miran tanto todas?...

-No tengo idea… dice Sasuke, que ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el sueño

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntarles "Que miran?", pero en ese momento llegó el profesor y todos se fueron a sentar

-Hola clase, como les fue ayer en su primer día como "padres"?- Todo el salón veía con cara de "mejor cállate" a Kakashi y este lo notó- Ok… veo que no muy bien, apuesto a que se llevaron una que otra sorpresa al saber lo difícil que es

-"_Sorpresa? Oh, si! Tengo que devolver esto…"-_ Sakura toma su mochila y empieza a buscar algo – Sasuke… - le mueve el hombro al ver que no responde- Ey Sasuke!...- murmura un poco mas fuerte

-Ñññmmffj?- dice entre sueños y medio despierto

-Es que… ayer olvidé devolvértela- dice refiriéndose a la blusa, que se había atorado en su mochila, así que hace un poco mas de fuerza para sacarla, pero por el impulso, saco otra prenda además de la camiseta de Sasuke…

-S-son e-estos… LOS BÓXER DE SASUKE.KUN?!!- gritaba una de las chicas que estaban cerca de ellos. Si, los bóxer habían salido volando junto con la camiseta quedando al descubierto de todo el salón...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-chacachachan!!! Jojo ) hasta aquí el capí ' ,., ' No me linchen por favor… xDD

**Inner Kyo**: que pretendes???¬¬ Que todos te odien??? Por que lo dejas así???!!

-Ahh ¬¬ que no sabes que dejarlo en estos puntos da mas suspenso??

**Inner Kyo:** y tu sabías que las autoras mueren jóvenes? ¬¬ no te imaginas por qué??

-O…O!!! AAhh! Quiero a mi mamá…! TT0TT

**Inner Kyo: **¬u¬ y sabes quien será la primera en golpearte??

-Ahh!!

**Inner Kyo: **ejem… la autora tuvo que salir pronto por cuestiones de salud  así que nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	10. Triste realidad

Jeje Ups… xD recibí uno que otro regaño por ahí de que tarde MUCHO en actualizar TT..TT y la verdad si tienen razón, pero la escuela me quita demasiado tiempo :(, recién entre a preparatoria y se me hace algo pesado el cambio drástico xD… probablemente tenga que pausar de nuevo el fic en Febrero (entrando a clase), pero hasta entonces tratare de continuarlo lo mas posible ;)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-S-son e-estos… LOS BÓXER DE SASUKE.KUN?!!- gritaba una de las chicas que estaban cerca de ellos. Si, los bóxer habían salido volando junto con la camiseta quedando al descubierto de todo el salón...

Sakura estaba totalmente pálida y roja, (como bastón o pirulin de navidad xD jaja esos que nunca faltan ;) mejor me callo veda? T,.,T xD)… no sabía ni que hacer, y probablemente Sasuke estaría igual, si no fuera porque estaba mas dormido que despierto. Parecía que estaba en algún tipo de sueño no muy bueno porque se veía nervioso

-N-no Sakura… no te quites eso…- Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro, mientras tenía la pesadilla de que aún se encontraba en el cuarto de Sakura

-QUE QUE???- todo el salón comenzó a murmurar, o mas bien, solo los hombres murmuraban, porque todas las chicas gritaban mil cosas

-QUE PASO AYER???

-YA SE LO QUE HICIERON!!!

-CON QUE MUY PELEADOS NO??

-NOOO!!! MI SASUKE.KUN!!!

-POR QUE SASUKE.KUN ESTA TAN DESVELADO?

Mientras unas se enojaban, otras lloraban y otras se confundían, Sakura estaba ahora si, mas roja que blanca (ya no es un pirulin :(! xDDD) y más aún al escuchar lo que Sasuke había dicho

-Sasuke! Sasuke despierta!!!- lo movía mas fuertemente

-DESDE CUANDO LE DICES SASUKE?? QUE NO LE DECÍAS UCHIHA???- El salón se alzó aún más, y con tanto ruido y el fuerte jaloneo de Sakura, Sasuke se despertó

-Eh?? Que... que pasa??-

Cuando al fin vio que reaccionó, tomo rápidamente los bóxer y la camiseta y se los puso en las manos

-Eh? Que es esto?... Mis bóxer??!!

-Sólo guárdalo luego te lo explico!!- decía Sakura volteando hacia la pared, no tenía nada de interesante pero era mejor que ver las crueles miradas que le lanzaban todas las chicas

-CONFIRMADO! SON LOS BOXÉRS DE SASUKE-KUN!!!- seguían gritando las chicas

-Ya ya, suficiente! – Kakashi había perdido el control de la clase- Ellos están grandecitos para saber lo que hacen no?- regañaba en un tono serio- Pero…- voltea con una cara aún mas sera hacia ambos- supongo que te cuidaste, verdad Sakura??...

-N-no es lo que parece!!!!! En verdad!!! No se trata de eso!!!- Sakura estaba súper roja

Sasuke seguía sin comprender nada¿Por qué el salón le veía raro¿Por qué estaba Sakura discutiendo con Kakashi¿Por qué había tanto alboroto?

-Sakura, que pasa??

-Después te explico…- le dijo Sakura bajando la mirada

-De acuerdo, como digan… -decía Kakashi en su tono serio- pero quiero verlos a ambos al final de la clase. Y no quiero mas ruido de parte del grupo- dicho esto se voltea y comienza a explicar una serie de cosas de maternidad y esas cosas

Sakura ahora estaba mas asustada…

-_"Y si me reprueba???!!Oh no… creo que ahora si estoy en problemas…"-_A pesar de lo que dijo Kakashi, las chicas no se callaron, aún se escuchaban varios murmullos, que no eran exactamente agradables para Sakura

-y yo que creí que ella no sería un obstáculo por lo del sasusaku

-quien diría que iba enredar a nuestro pobre sasuke.kun

-algo le hizo seguro! Sasuke.kun no caería en sus redes tan fácilmente…

-Parece que tendremos que hacer algo con ella…

Sakura alcanzaba a escucharlos, temía un poco por lo que pudieran hacerle pero prefirió no tomarles importancia, solo volteo nuevamente su cabeza a ver lo interesante de la pared…

Tras terminar una tormentosa clase, salió el salón, por primera vez para Sakura la campana era un sonido celestial a pesar de que muchas de las chicas del salón se quedaron afuerita para escuchar lo que Kakashi les diría.

-Sakura, Sasuke, ustedes ya están grandes, aunque no sean mayores de edad estoy seguro de que saben lo que hacen, especialmente tu, Sakura, que eres una chica muy aplicada en todos los sentidos

-Kakashi.sensei, no es lo que parece en verdad… yo- la interrumpe

-Ya, no quiero saber lo que pasó- dice como si se tratase de algo muy personal, Sakura estaba a punto de responderle pero continuo hablando- solo quiero decirles algo mas…

-_Ohh no! ahora si me reprueba!! Pero es que... no es lo que parece…_

-Solo decirles que… si necesitan inspiración, les puedo prestar mi libro de Icha Icha paradise!- dice con cara de pervertido y una gotita aparece en la cabeza de Sasuke y Sakura

-Uh… claro…-Sakura ya se había resignado, sabía que no valía la pena el molestarse en darle explicaciones que Kakashi no escucharía.

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo, aprovechen el fin de semana- dice Kakashi con cara doblemente pervertida- Nomás asegúrense de que su hijo esté dormido- Sakura se sonroja y Sasuke seguía sin comprender nada (XD pobre, no le explican ;)) y dicho esto sale del salón

-Espere! Kakashi.sensei!! Muy tarde…"_diablos! Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle porque habíamos faltado ayer…"_

-AH! Por cierto!- Kakashi asoma su cabeza por la puerta- ya me imagino por qué faltaron ayer…-dice con cara TRIPLEMENTE pervertida (xDDD) y nuevamente se va rápido

-N-no!!! ey! KAKASHI.SENSEIII!!!!- Sakura ahora estaba muy irritada

-Sakura… ahora si me explicas que pasa???- Sasuke aunque tenía mas ganas de dormir que de saber lo que había pasado, sentía que era algo que le iba afectar

-Bueno… ayer que estaba en tu casa….- comienza a explicar

&&&&&&&&& 15min después ;) &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-y eso fue lo que paso.- termina de explicar (XD)

-………..-

-lo siento mucho!- dice bajando la cabeza- no era mi intención que te sintieras incomodo…

-Ja… jajaja… JAJAJAJAJA

-Eh?? Que te pasa???- preguntó confundida, y en un tono indignado- no ves que intento disculparme???

-Jajaja e-es que jajajaja no puedo creer que esto haya pasado jajaja "_Supongo que esto de los bóxer va compensar que haya pasado la mitad de la noche en su casa" _jajaja

-Ummm entonces… no estas molesto??

-Por que lo estaría? Fue un accidente no?- trataba de fingir que estaba muy tranquilo aunque sabía que eso le afectaría tremendamente como "el príncipe de la escuela", sin embargo sentía que el era el principal culpable de que todos creyeran eso.

-ehh!-sonrió- Jaja me alegra, por un momento pensé que estarías molesto porque en cierta forma "arruine" tu reputación del príncipe

-"_No mas de la que yo mismo la arruiné" _Nah, no te preocupes, esta bien- sonríe

-Bien… entonces vámonos- lo toma de la mano y sale del salón

Mientras iban saliendo, Sakura notó como las chica de… TODA la escuela se le quedaban viendo con una cara de "o lo sueltas, O LO SUELTAS" y prefirió soltar la mano de Sasuke. Una vez fuera de la escuela se sintió aliviada aunque por alguna extraña razón aun se sentía incomoda, y no era para menos pues varias de las chicas los venían siguiendo para espiarlos.

-_"Maldita bruja, no dejaré que te quedes con NUESTRO Sasuke.kun"- _las siluetas se quedan observándolos desde atrás de los árboles (Grrr malditas fansasu ¬¬ los quieres separar ahora que están disk juntos xDD quien las quiere patear?? Yooo!! ;D)

-Sakura.chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!- una voz muy familiar se oía desde lejos, una que era agradable para Sakura pero al parecer, muy desagradable para Sasuke

-Hola Naruto!!- dice alegremente Sakura

-Hi Sakura chan, Hola imbecil- saluda "amigablemente" a ambos

-Eh eh! Que paso?? Acaso ustedes…??

-Que te importa?? Eso sería algo de nosotros no??- Sasuke estaba fastidiado por la amabilidad con la que Sakura le contestó

-No seas grosero Sasuke- le reprime- Naruto, no es lo que parece, en verdad. No tengo nada que ver con él, sólo somos amigos Naruto.

-Estas contento? Ya puedes irte- Sasuke nuevamente interviene-"_Naruto me dijo imbecil y Sakura ni siquiera se lo menciono, y a mi me regaña por evitar que se meta donde no le llaman?? Arrghh…"_

-Ah si? Y desde cuando lo son, Sakura chan? Según sabía te la pasabas peleándote con el y siempre le decías "Uchiha" y no "Sasuke"- pregunta interrogante, ignorando completamente a Sasuke

-Umm… bueno… digo, si vamos a hacer el proyecto juntos, mas vale hacer una tregua no?- dice nerviosa

-Ohhh, ya veo ¿y por que faltaste ayer?

-Pues… anteayer fui a dejarle la tarea a Sasuke, y como el estaba enfermo, motivo por el que falto el miércoles, pues creo que me lo contagió porque amanecí muy enferma ayer…

-para que le das tantas explicaciones Sakura? Vámonos y ya- Sasuke se irritaba cada vez mas al ver que Sakura en cierto modo lo "negaba" al hablar con Naruto aunque de alguna manera estaba feliz… ya que él pensó que Sakura no dudaría en decirle la verdad a "su querido Naruto"

-Órale, valla pues te perdiste de una clase muy interesante- sonríe- ayer Kakashi nos llevó de visita a un laboratorio clínico para ver la importancia del buen desarrollo de un bebé y…- es interrumpido

-Entonces no salieron temprano????- dice Sakura asustada

-Eh?? No, quien te dijo eso??

-Diablos!!! Entonces me perdí un día completo buahh

-por que creíste que salimos temprano? Acaso viniste mas tarde??

-E-estem… es… ees que yo pensé que solo explicarían lo del huevo jeje… po-por eso no le tome tanta importancia a faltar una vez jeje…- trataba de convencerle Sakura

-En serio?? Jaja por un momento pensé que los rumores eran ciertos

-Uh? Cuales rumores??

-Ayer que íbamos rumbo al laboratorio clínico, hay chicas que afirman haberlos visto a ambos en el parque bañándose en el lago, y los acusan de haberse ido de pinta

-Que que?? Ohh digo... que tonterías no? Jeje es decir, yo? En un lago? Por favor!- Sakura se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa _"Oh no… entonces hay quienes nos vieron! Y los peor… nos acusan de irnos de pinta… aunque… en cierta forma tienen razón…"_

-Que hay de los bóxer?

-Es suficiente, Naruto, nadie te ha hablado, para que quieres saberlo??- Aunque trataba de controlarse ya estaba harto

-Porque me interesa el bien estar de mi amiga, imbecil! Debo cuidarla de personas como tu- le mira con arrogancia

-En realidad… es una larga historia Naruto

-Tengo tiempo de sobra- dice entusiasmado

-Bueno… tomo empezó…

-No, no tienes tiempo. ¿No es esa Hinata que te esta hablando allá?- apunta hacia la entrada de la escuela, y en efecto, Hinata estaba buscando a Naruto

-Oh, es verdad! Le prometí que la esperarías en la entrada de la escuela, pero como te vi pasar aproveche para aclarar esa duda jeje, nos vemos, Sakura.chan!- va corriendo hacia Hinata

-…..- Sakura ve tristemente como Naruto se aleja. El momento de victoria de Sasuke no le duró mucho al notar la tristeza de Sakura y sentirse terriblemente culpable

-Sakura… lo lamento…-baja la mirada

-Esta bien, supongo… debo acostumbrarme a que veré a esos dos juntos por un largo tiempo… y no dudo que ese tiempo se convierta pronto en años…

-Sakura… quizá esto te suene extraño, o al contrario, muy típico de mi, pero créeme que me cuesta decirlo

-Eh?- Sasuke toma de la mano a Sakura

-Dame una oportunidad… para acercarme a ti, al menos… permíteme empezar de cero las cosas, sin nada de mascaras o estereotipos que tengas sobre mi…

-……- Sakura baja la mirada y retira la mano de la de Sasuke-Sasuke…. No me pidas eso por favor…- no puede evitar sentirse muy mal de decirle eso, y Sasuke más aun, se sintió como si le encajaran una espada

-…. Entiendo…. Si quieres seguir así, lo entiendo- Ahora Sasuke estaba frustrado, se sentía como un imbecil, y como no, si era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo rechazaban tan profundamente, y eso era algo que realmente le dolía y lastimaba su orgullo

-Sasuke- alza la mirada y ve hacia donde se había ido Naruto con Hinata- al menos… dame algo de tiempo, por favor…- y voltea a donde Sasuke, quien sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo y aunque no quería, no pudo evitar sonreír

-Claro, Sakura… "_esperare lo que quieras, mientras me mantengas con esperanza, Sakura…"_

-Gracias…anda,-sonríe- vamos!- toma la mano de Sasuke sin importarle que la estuvieran espiando y avanza junto con el. No volvieron a hablar hasta que estaban cerca de la casa de Sakura

-Vamos a tu casa? O a la mia?

-A la tuya, ya te lo he dicho, odio estar en mi casa, entre más tarde mejor!

-Jaja de acuerdo, pero…- saca el huevo- a nuestro hijo le gustaría conocer la casa de su madre Jaja- Sakura se sonroja

-N-no le llames "nuestro hijo"! es un huevo y nada mas- dice volteándose a otro lado

-Jaja, como digas Sakura, aun así, no deberías pasar por ropa?

-Eh? Para que??

-Para comenzar las "clases" de natación, no querrás volver a llevarte mis bóxer o si?? – le mira con picardía

-Noo!! Que tonterías dices, claro que pasaré por MI ropa!-baja la mirada "indignada"- lo que me recuerda, olvidé darte la ropa de tu madre, por el pequeño incidente lo había olvidado…

-"Pequeño?"- dice sarcástico Sasuke- Todo el salón nos ve como unos grandísimos pervertidos que ya andan haciendo de las suyas

-No fastidies!!- dice mas sonrojada- no fue mi culpa!!

Así siguieron peleando hasta que estaban frente a la puesrta de Sakura, y rápidamente tomo algo de ropa, dejo su mochila y salió de nuevo.

-Listo! Vamos

-_"Eh?? Por que esa tipa sacó ropa de su casa?? Grrr entiendo que tenga que ir a la casa de MI Sasuke.Kun por ser su maldita pareja pero, que se bañarán juntos o que???"- _Una de las siluetas que espiaban se preguntaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Itachi, llegamos!

No obtuvo respuesta

-Itachi!! Donde estás??

-Creo que aún no llega, seguro aún esta en clase

-Mejor… así estamos solo tu y yo- sonríe maliciosamente

-Um!!! No lo decía con esa intención!

-De acuerdo, vamos

Ya en la piscina…

-De acuerdo, debemos aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana, ya que las clases de natación empiezan este lunes

-Oh, es verdad, por que hasta ahora? Digo, en toda la semana no nos dieron

-Nunca nos dan los primeros días, ya que eso nos quita mucho tiempo y nos atrasamos en las actividades mas importantes, como la iniciación de este proyecto- apunta al huevo

-Um, ok! Iré a cambiarme

-De acuerdo, ya sabes donde está el baño, también me cambiaré.

-De acuerdo… Sasuke…

-No te preocupes, esta ves si le pondré seguro a la puerta

-No es por eso!- contesta sonrojada

-Jaja entonces?

-Bueno… gracias- dicho esto no espero respuesta, entro a la casa (ya que la piscina obviamente esta en el patio xDDD aunque que cómodo sería si estuviera en medio de la sala no xD??)y subió las escaleras corriendo

-Eh??...- no entendió muy bien el por qué de ese "gracias" pero de alguna manera le alegro mucho el escucharlo "_Ok, también debo cambiarme!"_

Sasuke termino enseguida de cambiarse, ya que solo se puso un short color azul marino con adornos blancos (waaa ¬ quiero ver a Sasuke con solo eso puesto xDDD ya yaaa u,ú tranquila, eres la narradora, se supone que eres seria y ni ña buena no? °-°). 15 min después termino de cambiarse Sakura y bajó enseguida

-Sasuke, estoy lista!

-Oh, bien- voltea- Saku…- se queda viendo embobado como en trance, Sakura llevaba puesto un traje de baño de un color verde igual que sus ojos, era bastante sencillo, de hecho no tenía adorno alguno mas que un moñito en ambas partes. Sasuke no pudo evitar en ese momento, recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior… era casi idéntica la imagen, exceptuando que lo que traía ahora era un poco mas tapado y no era lencería color rojo vino (no que no había visto nada 8)? xD todos son iguales o,ó!!), y, nuevamente, trato de contener el pequeño hilo de sangre de su nariz.

-Sasuke? Estas bien?- Sasuke solo se volteó rápidamente para que Sakura no lo viera

-S-si! Estoy bien jeje… es solo que... Tengo quee… asegurarme de que la piscina este bien jeje si eso…- dice bobeando a todos lados tratando de despistar su sonrojo, o mejor dicho, el color rojo que tenía no solo su cara, sino todo su cuerpo (XD)

Sakura tampoco estaba del todo "en sus cinco sentidos" pues no le era para nada desagradable la vista que tenía, Sasuke le parecía desde que lo vio, un chico de lo más atractivo, y verlo en esas ropas le parecía algo que no podía ignorar.

Ya que Sasuke logró recobrar su color normal, o por lo menos no tan anormal, trato de seguir con su clase

-Mira, la piscina tiene varios niveles, vamos a comenzar con el de menos profundidad, donde la piscina es de 1.50mts,

-Pero ahí no me ahogaré, como voy a aprender??- si, Sasuke podía ser ignorante en la cocina, pero Sakura era también un fiasco en esto de nadar

-Sakura, no necesitas estar ahogándote para nadar

-Ah no? Jeje ok…- dice algo apenada

-Vamos, entra al agua- apunto a la pequeña escalerita que estaba por la parte baja y Sasuke se echó un clavado perfecto en la parte honda.

-Ok- empieza a bajar por la escalerita-AHHH!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-wah! Aquiii termina ;D!

**Inner Kyo: **sabes lo que te estas ganando verdad?

-Un dulce ?? Q!

**Inner Kyo: **Un dulce… puñetazo!!! ¬¬ !!

-Awww n que cruel eres conmigo ¬¬

**Inner Kyo: **ja! Es lo que te mereces (saca la lengua)

-O,O no me ofendas ¬¬!

**Inner Kyo: **y que me harás? Jojojojo! (risa malvada)

-Le diré a Santa Claus que no te traiga nada de lo que le pediste! ¬u¬!

**Inner Kyo: **Nee! Es verdad! Ya casi es navidad! O,.,O! y no eh preparado nada TT0TT!

-Jaja losEr P

**Inner Kyo:** Oh, ¬u¬ tu ya lo preparaste?

-Ammm 8) no exactamente, a eso iba n,n! jiji Nos vemos amigos :) y feliz navidad!!

**Inner Kyo: **Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo don ella ;) Merry Chrismas

-Por que lo dices en ingles si hablamos español??

**Inner Kyo: **vas a empezar?

-ok ok .. Adios:) Hasta el próximo cap!


	11. Un buen fin de semana

Holitas! Jeje, después de una semana de fiestas navideñas y visperas, y una semanita castigada ..U (no pregunten por qué u,uU) aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo! Y como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca n.nU feliz navidad, año nuevo y reyes magos a todos! xD

Um, antes de empezar! Este capi contiene ehh… un poquitin de "lime" y creo que ni a eso llega n.nU pero por si acaso se los digo :) si? Espero les agrade! Disfrútenlo n,.,n

-que pasa???- sale del agua Sasuke asustado

-Esta fría!!!- dice Sakura que apenas había metido parte de la planta del pie al agua. Una gotita de anime apareció en al cabeza de Sasuke

-Umm, tendrás que acostumbrarte, supongo.

-Pero está muy fría…

-Este será un laaaaaaaaaargo día…

Sasuke en parte tenía razón, pues había sido una sesión muy dura (el primer paso siempre es el mas difícil!)Que duró el resto de la tarde y a la hora de comer Sasuke fue quien batallo fuertemente, pues tuvo que prepararse él mismo lo que comería; sin embargo por alguna razón a él le había parecido que se había terminado demasiado rápido.

-Ok, muchísimas gracias por estarme enseñando, Sasuke.- la chica se disponía a irse ahora, asegurándose de que en su mochila no hubiese ningún "polisón"

-Nos veremos mañana temprano?

-Claro, es obligatorio recuerdas? Kakashi tiene gente que se supone que nos observa… aunque francamente no he visto a nadie extraño exceptuando a tus fanáticas que tienen unas ganas inmensas de asesinarme

-Jajaja no te preocupes, no harán nada… espero- lo último lo dijo un poco mas bajo, y no fue escuchado por Sakura

-Eso espero, bien, hoy te quedaras tu con el huevo ok? Y mañana me lo quedaré yo y así sucesivamente

-De acuerdo- Sasuke toma el huevo, realmente no era una gran tarea cuidarlo, bastaba ponerlo en un lugar "fresco y seco" (xDD) para que estuviera feliz, ni siquiera había problema de que alguien se lo comiera puesto que tenía un raro color azul y habría que estar loco para comerse un huevo así.

Así pues, la chica pelirosa salió de la casa de Sasuke en rumbo a su propia casa.

-Laralalalalaralailala…- la chica cantando como caperucita roja

-"_Eh??... pero si había entrado a la casa de MI Sasuke con el uniforme de la escuela… eso.. significa que ellos…???... BIEN SAKURITA, ESTO TENDREMOS QUE ARREGLARLO A MI MANERA!!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran a penas las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, una mañana fresca y que era digna de aprovecharse con un día cargado de actividades con mucha energía, y no quedarse dormida en casa… como lo hacía cierta pelirosa que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya era de día, andaba ya por el quinto sueño, en donde veía como un lindo grupo de conejitos blancos y cafecito iban corriendo por la pradera bien happys mientras al otro lado de la pradera los esperaba un dinosaurio enorme para comérselos a todos y hasta le quedaba espacio para más… y hubiese tenido un festín de conejitos dulces y bonitos de no ser porque escucho un enorme estruendo, algo… algo que no la solía despertar nunca, pero esta mañana se le había ocurrido probar.

-SAKURA!!!!!

-Eh?? Que…?? Donde…?

-SAKURA QUE VENGAS!

-papá??...- Era extraño que su papá le hablara a esas horas, de hecho, era raro siquiera que su padre le hablara para lo que fuera; se puso las pantuflas y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Que quieres?...

-Te buscan en la entrada

-Uh?... debe ser Sasuke! Ay no! le dije que nos veríamos temprano!

-Y por que demonios tienes que gritármelo en el oído?? Crees que me importa lo que hagas con tus novios??- Sakura le hubiese respondido mas molesta aún, pero no había tiempo para eso ahora pues alguien la esperaba en la puerta y no podía abrir en esas fachas; se quito el suéter que llevaba, dejándose una blusa blanca sin manga y muy sencilla, se dejó el pantalón puesto que era de un color vino y no se veía mal para algo hogareño, se medio peino con los dedos y fue rápidamente a la sala.

-Sasuke discúlpame!, me quede dormida no creí que llegarías tan pro… - Sakura venía gritando desde poco antes de llegar a la sala, pero al llegar dejo de lado su explicación.

-Hey! Sakura.chan! Buenos días

-Na-Naruto??...

-Jaja ya te pareces a Hinata

-Jeje… um… que haces aquí??...

-Bien pues, como faltaste el jueves quise venir a pasarte los apuntes que hicimos de la visita al laboratorio, vieras que interesante fue! Y eso que casi no me gusta la escuela jaja… y además… vimos un tema de matemáticas que me gustaría que me explicaras un poco mejor, sabes que no cirvo mucho para esa materia… Kakashi no me lo dejó muy claro y me da algo de pena preguntarle a Hinata, además tu eres la mas inteligente del mundo! Así que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme…

-Claro, Naruto jeje, ahora te ayudo y muchísimas gracias por venir a traerme los apuntes ¿ya desayunaste?

-Sip! Sin duda alguna, el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor

-De nuevo comiendo ramen??... te va terminar haciendo daño verás!

-Jaja descuida, tengo estomago de acero!

-ok jaja, pues yo no he desayunado así que me acompañas quieras o no jaja

-De acuerdo

Sakura y Naruto fueron a la cocina pero para desgracia de Sakura y fortuna de Naruto, en la alacena no había más que una muy conocida sopa de Naruto, ramen.

-Bien… comamos ramen.

-Yeah!

-Después iremos a mi habitación a ayudarte y que me pases eso va?

-Hi!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el espejo se contemplaba un chico muy atentamente, como comiéndose a si mismo con la mirada y fascinado con su propia belleza; El reloj marcaba las ocho y media así que se disponía a dar los "últimos arreglos" a su imagen para salir de su casa, el pelinegro se miraba, se ponía en poses distintas, se cerraba el ojo y demás, ya cuando se termino de lucir, tomó sus cosas salió.

-"_Hoy será un gran día… o al menos eso espero. Aprovecharé este fin de semana para convencer a Sakura de que no soy un egocéntrico que solo le preocupa su imagen y mucho menos que no se preocupa por nadie. Si! Lo mejor de todo es que no estará Naruto para arruinármelo… de cuando acá me preocupa lo que haga Naruto?? Jamás había representado un obstáculo para mi o para mi reputación como el príncipe de la escuela! Arrghh… que irritante… es más, ni siquiera debería preocuparme de si este día será bueno o no, ya que sakura caerá… tarde o temprano pero caerá… sólo espero no caer yo primero…"_

Sasuke iba hundido en sus pensamientos rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Un par de veces casi lo atropellan por andar embobado razonando sus propias acciones y cuestionándose si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, así continuó hasta llegar a su destino, la casa de Sakura.

-"_Uh… solo espero que no esté dormida, no quisiera despertarla… quizá debería echar un vistazo primero…"-_ Sasuke se aleja un poco de la puerta para ver hacia el balcón de la chica, en el cual se apreciaban dos figuras, no podía distinguir quienes eran puesto que la cortina estaba cerrada, pero supuso obviamente que una de ellas era Sakura, ya que, ¿Qué diablos harían dos personas ajenas a ella, en su habitación?... Sasuke no se quiso quedar con esa duda y decidió subir. Naruto y Sakura habían estado hablando de cosas irrelevantes hasta que Sakura ve que algo sale de debajo de su cama, su diario, el cual Sasuke había olvidado ahí.

-Ehh! Pero si es mi diario! No lo encontraba jaja!

Muy sigilosamente para no ser detectado, Sasuke llegó al balcón y se coloco a un ladito de la cortina, la ventana estaba abierta así que al menos podría alcanzar a escuchar lo que hablaban las dos figuras.

-Cuanto te extrañé… creí que te había perdido! Abrazame! – Sakura abraza como niña chiquita su pequeño libro rosado, que no había podido escribir en los últimos días.

-"_Que es eso??... Sakura está con alguien en su cuarto?"-_ Piensa Sasuke, un poco nervioso por las palabras de la chica.

Sakura tras abrazar su diario, se sienta en su cama y se da cuenta de que Naruto esta parado en medio de la habitación y le hace señas con la mano invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, a lo que Naruto responde:

-Claro, Sakura.chan- y toma asiento a un lado de ella

-"_Eeh?... Naruto???... Sakura está con Naruto en su habitación… abrazandola?..."_

-Oh! Que cómoda es tu cama, Sakura.chan- Naruto comienza leves brincos en la cama (aún sentado) para comprobar su suavidad

-Jeje, no hagas eso- Sakura había comenzado a sentir el cosquilleo de la cama moviéndose.

-"_Q-Que??!... están… en la cama de Sakura?!... eso que se escucha… es la cama?..."_- Sasuke cada vez estaba mas tenso, mientras escuchaba el ruidito que hacía la cama al moverse.

-Vámos, quítate eso- apunta a la mochila de Naruto, quien aún la traía puesta

-"_??! …. Quitarse que???!!"_- Sasuke trataba de controlarse, pero el pánico comenzaba a entrarle.

-Creo que se atoro- Forcejeaba Naruto, ya que traía la mochila muy ajustada y no podía safarse

-A ver, te ayudo- ofreció Sakura intentando safar el brazo de Naruto de la mochila- Sácalo- ordenó Sakura cuando estiro lo suficiente la mochila

-"_…"- _Sasuke ahora estaba terriblemente temeroso de que l que pensaba fuera cierto

Una vez que se "liberó" de la mochila, Naruto sacó un cuaderno y lo abrió en cierta página, en donde había anotado un ejercicio de matemáticas que él simplemente no entendía y tenía un montón de números por todos lados, abarcaba mas o menos la mitad del cuaderno.

-Ohh! Es muy largo!

-Habías visto algo así, Sakura.chan?- pregunta Naruto esperanzado de que Sakura pudiera sacarlo de sus dudas

-"_Y tiene el descaro de preguntarlo???!!"-_ Se decía a si mismo Sasuke ahora muy irritado.

-Claro, lo he visto antes, no es la primera vez que lo hago- Sakura estaba completamente segura de que sabía como resolverlo

-"_Co-como?... N-no es la primera vez?..."_- Sasuke sintió que una lanza le atravesaba el corazón y se ahogaba aún más de lo que se estaba ahogando su garganta

-Bueno… yo es la primera vez que lo hago… ¿podrías decirme como?- Naruto no era nada bueno en la escuela, aunque se mantenía como alumno "regular"

-"…_ o sea… que… no solo con Naruto?..."- _Sasuke no aguantaba más… quería irse de ese lugar, sin embargo quiso quedarse a escuchar un poco mas

-Claro, primero te lo haré yo, y luego lo harás tu, si?

-Ok!

Sasuke solo tragó saliva y aguardo un poco más.

-Muy bien…- Sakura comenzó a resolver el ejercicio mientras Naruto la veía- vas bajando…- Sakura iba anotando los números de arriba abajo.

-Ohh… oh!... ahh… oh…- decía Naruto mientras cuando veía la forma en que Sakura lo resolvía y se daba cuenta de sus errores.- Ohh!!... ahh…

Sasuke no lo soportó más y se retiró de golpe, mas bien, salió corriendo, se bajo quien sabe como pero lo hizo; Tenía ganas de gritar, golpear y destrozar lo primero que se hallara, sentía una gran frustración, y aunque él mismo no quisiera aceptarlo, se sentía engañado y usado, cosa que jamás, JAMAS había sentido en su vida.

-"_Por que??!!!... Por que?!!... por que? Maldita sea!!!"- _Sasuke iba corriendo enfurecido, no sabía ni que creer, ni que decir, ni siquiera que pensar. Solo seguía corriendo, quería irse, alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Valla! Es más fácil de lo que pensé

-Sip, sólo es cuestión de que pongas atención- sonríe dulcemente Sakura, sin imaginarse que otra persona estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida por su culpa.

-Lo siento, Sakura.chan… se suponía que yo venía a pasarte lo del jueves pero has terminado sabiendo más tú que yo

-Jaja, no, no te preocupes, sólo pásame los apuntes del jueves y listo, que también se los quiero pasar a Sasuke

-Sasuke?

-Sip- voltea a ver a Naruto, y al ver su mirada de "aquí hay algo", Sakura se sonroja – Ee-es decir!... – se voltea- si ya voy para su casa a diario podría pasárselo de una vez, no??- vuelve a ver a Naruto- N-no pasa nada! En serio! Voy a su casa por el tonto proyecto de Kakashi.sensei…-se agacha- "_Por que me tenían que poner con él?... Sasuke…"_

-Ten cuidado, Sakura.chan, en serio… no te vallas a enamorar de alguien como él- Naruto mantiene un rostro de seriedad, algo inusual en él

-Err… enamorarme?!- se sonroja de nuevo- claro que no! eso… eso es algo imposible!... además… -pone una expresión triste- … él no podría enamorarse en serio…

-Así es- Afirma Naruto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"_Por que…tuve que enamorarme así… de ella?... por qué no pudo… ser cualquier otra persona?...-_ Sasuke estaba bajo un árbol de un parque, un parque que él ya había visto antes… y un árbol muy conocido, era el árbol que había estado "consolando" a Sakura en su "día de pinta"-Grrrr….- Sasuke explota- Estúpido árbol!!! Estúpida Sakura!!! Estúpido, mega estúpido y re-contra estúpido Naruto!!!- Gritaba Sasuke mientras golpeaba el árbol dejando marcas de sus puños al golpearlo con tal fuerza- Estúpido…!!...estúpido Sasuke… si… probablemente yo soy el más estúpido de todos… es más… probablemente soy el único…- Sasuke deja de golpear el árbol- por creer… algo que nunca fue… ni será…

Sasuke no volvió en todo el día, Sakura lo fue a buscar varias veces a su casa durante el día pero no estaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"_Que extraño… Sasuke ya debería haber vuelto, salió hace mucho y ni dijo nada…"- _Sakura miraba el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche (y dale con el ocho 8) jaja) de pronto tocaron el timbre- "_Debe ser Sasuke, ahora si que lo regaño!"-_ Sakura rápidamente se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, pero lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que esperaba… ni lo que quería…

-Hola, querida Sakura

-Ustedes??... que… que hacen aquí?...

-Ja! Y tienes el descaro de preguntárnoslo, cuando nosotras deberíamos preguntártelo a ti, Anda! Dinos! Que haces aquí?? Por que demonios tenías que venir a NUESTRA escuela??

-No es mi culpa que ustedes piensen otra cosa de mi y de Sasuke!

En efecto, había un pequeño grupo de alrededor de unas siete fansasu justo en la entrada de la casa de Sakura, todas con cara de pocos amigos y por lo visto completamente decididas a lo que sea. Muchas traían en sus camisetas "I love Sasuke" o "Sasuke el mejor!", al parecer eran camisetas del año pasado, cuando a Sasuke lo habían lanzado para presidente de la clase y todas ellas lo habían estado apoyando, y hubiese ganado de no ser porque él mismo fue quien dio la presidencia a su amigo Neji, ya que a Sasuke no le iba bien eso de mandar a la clase

-Mira Sakura, no venimos dispuestas a negociar absolutamente nada contigo, solo venimos a advertirte, NO TE ACERQUES A SASUKE.KUN NUNCA MAS, ya que si lo haces vas a sufrir las consecuencias de ser nuestra victima

-Qu-que??... pero si no tengo nada con él! Y además es obligatoria su compañía pues estamos juntos en el proyecto

-Y crees que eso nos importa??... puede que cuiden el maldito huevo pero no tienen por qué acercarse tanto o si??... ya te lo dijimos Sakura, además, déjame decirte algo

-Mmh?- Sakura las veía algo asustada de lo que pudieran decir o hacer

-No sé si sepas, pero Sasuke.Kun es conocido desde siempre como el "príncipe de la escuela"

-Eso ya lo sé!

-Calla, niña! Que estoy hablando!... verás, NUESTRO príncipe, es conocido así porque es el chico mas popular, guapo y genial de toda la escuela y tiene enamoradas a todas las chicas, su único requerimiento para mantener ese titulo es seguir siendo como es, lo cual no puede ser si tu estas estorbándole!

-Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?!

-Que Sasuke.Kun está aferrado a que también caigas rendida a sus pies, cosa que es irresistible! Y mientras mas te hagas la rudita, mas se aferrará a eso, por que crees que se ha hecho tu "amigo"???

-Mi amistad con Sasuke es sincera, y es algo que no les incumbe!

-Ja!! En verdad crees que alguien como tú puede siquiera ser amiga verdadera de Sasuke.Kun??? Por favor!! Sólo eres un juego para él, un reto, una apuesta, tan solo eso!

-E-eso no es verdad!!- Sakura no dudaba de la amistad que Sasuke le ofrecía… pero no olvida la reputación y toda las cosas que Naruto le dijo de él… las cuales esta comprobando con la situación en la que está

-Claro que lo es!! O acaso crees que él va a cambiar todo lo que tiene, fama, popularidad, CHICAS MUY LINDAS COMO NOSOTRAS, y privilegios que le otorga ser el principe, por una niña tonta como tu??... ja! El sabe que no el conviene tenerte de amiga

-Pe-pero… puede ser mi amigo y tener todo eso también!

-Claro que no! por que? Es fácil, Sakura Sasuke ADIÓS A SU TITULO, así de fácil, no le agradas a la mitad de la escuela por lo que estás haciendo, así que mejor te vas retirando del camino no lo crees?

-No se de qué hablan, yo no he hecho nada

-Y mas te vale que así sea, Sasuke ya nos lo dijo, poco a poco estás cayendo en sus encantos jajajajaja! Pobre ilusa, hasta crees que él te esta tomando en serio

-Basta! He dicho que no tengo nada con él!

-Mira estúpida- la toma bruscamente de la barbilla obligándola a verla a los ojos- No te busques problemas con nosotras porque no te conviene, y aunque a Sasuke no le importe tu amistad, si al menos tú lo consideras tu "amigo" ALEJATE DE EL, por su propio bien y el tuyo.

Dicho esto, las fansasu se van como ejército una tras otra alejándose poco a poco de la casa de Sakura, la cual sólo se quedó ahí, pensado en lo que le acababan de decir…

-….-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cerca de las 9, Sasuke por fin volvió a su casa, en donde un aparentemente molesto Itachi le esperaba.

-Sasuke donde estabas? Pensé que estarías con Sakura

-No me la recuerdes quieres? Estuve ocupado todo el día- Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse sin dar explicación alguna, pero recordó que aunque no lo demostrara mucho, Itachi se preocupaba por él y no valía la pena desquitarse con él, antes de subir las escaleras y aún sin verlo respondió – No te preocupes, no ando en nada malo, solo estaba… pensado… -dicho esto subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto (no es que las escaleras llegaran hasta su cuarto XD, subió las escaleras y de ahí se fue a su cuarto :) creo que ya lo saben jaja xDD)

-"_Y quien se esta preocupando?"-_Pensó Itachi y aunque no quería admitirlo, le tranquilizó un poco la respuesta de su hermano

-Okas! Pues hasta ahí el cap. n.n! jeje!(yo escribi la escena del balcón con Naruto y Sakura?? No puedo creerlo xD) Pobre Sakura… pobre Sasuke… pobre de mi que me busque otro castigo xD….

**Inner Kyo:** y dale, por que diablos siempre lo dejas cuando quiero saber lo que pasa???

-Ese es el punto!** X,..,x **¿Qué pasará? Se dará cuenta sakura que sasuke esta sufriendo u.u? se dará cuenta Sasuke que sakura esta sufriendo??

**Inner Kyo: **Te daras cuenta tu de que te golpearé si no me dices??

-o…oU por cuestiones medicas deberé retirarme :D jojo! xDD nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;) dejen review porfi (: y los quiero mas que ayer xD

**Inner Kyo: **Eso no! ven aca!!!

Y así, se aprecia como una loca va corriendo de su conciencia mientras se alejan por el horizonte… xDD!


	12. ¿Una rival Descubriendo sentimientos

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy estrenando compu… o prácticamente haciéndolo… u.u Acabo de pasar por los peores momentos de mi vida xDDD… a mi compu le dio por descomponerse ): … adiós disco duro, adiós RAM, adiós tarjeta madre… un mes y medio de reparación… prácticamente compu nueva no??... xDD la tuve que formatear y ps ): no pude respaldar nada TT0TT… y por si fuera poco recién entre a la escuela ¬¬ y por "inicio" a los profes se les ocurre incrementar la tarea! Y los horarios no están PARA NADA agradables buaahh! Entrando a las 7AM y saliendo a las 3PM ¬¬ ahhh!! Bueno u.uU ya me desquite… n.n ya toy feliz! xD aquí les traigo el 12 cap!

Ahh! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews (: eso me ha animado mucho a seguirle, pero quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a… em… no sé cual es su nick en la página xD pero pondré su correo (espero no te moleste n.nU si te molesta nomás dímelo y lo quitare enseguida va?...) **sahoriyshion **ella me dio mucho animo (: le dedico este capi, espero te guste n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Una rival? Descubriendo sentimientos…

Sasuke pasó el resto de la noche pensando y meditando sobre lo que debía hacer, pensó que no habría nada que hacer ya… pues si sus muy desagradables pensamientos eran ciertos, ya había perdido a Sakura para siempre…

-"_Argh…. Que irritante…. Y seguramente mañana vendrá con su cara de tonta inocente y me pedirá una explicación por no haber estado todo el día_"- Sasuke trataba de meterse en la cabeza la imagen de una Sakura falsa, sin sentimientos y fea, pero no podía engañarse a si mismo ni hacerse el tonto… a él le parecía la chica más linda y dulce a la vez que dura y con carácter que había visto en su vida, en otras palabras, la más atractiva.- "_No se cómo… pero me la sacaré de la cabeza de alguna manera…_"

Mientras en la casa que estaba a unas cuantas casas de la de Sasuke, en el cuarto de cierta chica… una pelirosa se aferraba una almohada tapándose la cabeza, acostada boja abajo en la cama.

-"_Uh… ¿¿Por qué demonios dudo por lo que esas tipejas me dijeron??... Yo confío en la amistad de Sasuke… es solo que…"_- 'Ten cuidado, Sakura.chan, en serio… no te vallas a enamorar de alguien como él'… Las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza… -"_No lo sé…"_

Así pues, ambos jóvenes siguieron cada uno en sus asuntos (aunque en realidad eran parecidos xD) hasta quedarse poco a poco dormidos. Ya a la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó temprano esta vez, para evitar accidentes, se alisto de una manera sencilla, con unos pantalones acampanados de mezclilla en un color azul claro y una blusa verde claro también con unos tenis, con lo cual andaba bastante cómoda; se dejó el pelo suelto como era su costumbre y bajó, esperando por la llegada de Sasuke; sin embargo, pasaron dos horas desde las 9AM, hora en la que Sasuke ya debería estar ahí… marcando las 11AM, Sakura se cansó de esperar y decidió ser ella quien fuera a la casa de él.

-"_Ahhh!! Sasuke, ya van dos veces! Que te pasa??... Oh mas bien… espero que no te haya pasado nada…"-_ Sakura caminó un rato y fue solo cuestión de minutos para encontrarse frente a la casa del Uchiha. Sakura toca el timbre, y poco después abre la puerta Itachi.

-Buenas, Sakura ¿vienes buscando a Sasuke no?

-Um, sip! Se encuentra?

-Claro, déjame llamarlo. Espera en la sala si gustas- Itachi le abre la puerta y le extiende un brazo apuntándole al sofá

-Gracias jeje- Sakura toma asiento en la sala- "_Valla… esto me recuerda la primera vez que visité la casa de Sasuke… estaba en este mismo sofá, viendo sus fotos de bebe, que a propósito… aun están aquí! Se ve tan lindo… igual a la última vez… con la diferencia de que Sasuke ahora no llegará diciendo "Pensé que no te gustaba"…_

-Pensé que no te gustaba

-Ah??- Sakura voltea para encontrarse con un Sasuke no muy interesado en el asunto, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba "arreglado" solo llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta casual, aunque debía aceptarlo… aun con eso Sasuke no se veía nada mal…

-Eso, que pensé que no te gustaba, digo si siempre estas diciendo que eres "distinta" y que te encanta y re contra fascina Naruto entonces no hay por qué quedarse ahí viendo fotos de tu "enemigo" o si?... – Sasuke ni siquiera la ve a los ojos, simplemente lo dice mientras se dirige a la cocina

-Sonaste igual a la primera vez que vine jajaja- Sakura lo quiso tomar como una broma de su parte, aunque le había dolido lo de Naruto

-Y que debería sonar distinto?... si soy el mismo Sasuke de siempre que no??- seguía sin molestarse en siquiera voltear y siguiendo su camino- quieres algo de la cocina? Voy a desayunar

-Uh… N-no gracias… así… así esta bien…- "_¿Qué… que le pasó?... es decir… es verdad que es el mismo pero… pero no era así… es decir si pero… ¿¿Por qué tan de repente es…?? Uhh… Ni siquiera… ni siquiera se había molestado en levantarse temprano para el proyecto…"_

-Si quieres ir recogiendo el huevo ve por él, esta en mi cuarto arriba de la mesita; yo estaré aquí desayunando si me necesitas- se escuchó desde la cocina

-….- "_Es… es que no piensa pasar el día juntos como siempre?? ¿Qué le ha pasado?..." _Sakura, aún triste, decidió ir hacer caso a Sasuke e ir recogiendo el huevo, mientras seguía pensando subió las escaleras, abrió el cuarto de Sasuke y…

-Creo que encontré la respuesta a tan repentino cambio…

El cuarto de Sasuke estaba lleno de posters que le habían regalado sus fans, algunos tenían su fotografía en grande y decían cosas como "A que se te antoja?" u otros que eran calendarios con sus fotos. También había infinidad de cartas, poemas, versos, etc. Que decían "Con amor para mi amado Sasuke.Kun", también había camisetas como las que usaban las fans que la habían ido a visitar la noche anterior. Lociones, bufandas, guantes, cadenas (de joyería ehh, no crean que como las de los reos xDD), y demás cosillas amontonadas con una pequeña etiqueta encima que decía "regalos de las fans", en las paredes había barios retratos, algunos estaba él con su club de fans, en otro él cuando pasó la presidencia escolar a Neji, y de más… sin embargo, lo que mas llamó la atención de Sakura fue lo que había en la pared arriba de la cabecera de su cama… una placa plateada con adornos como de diamante que decía "Príncipe de la escuela" y junto a la placa estaba un retrato más en el que estaban él y una chica con un ramo de flores en una mano y la otra siendo tomada por la mano de Sasuke, ambos con corona y con traje de gala, cada uno llevaba un listón largo a través del traje, el de Sasuke decía "Rey" y el de la chica "Reina", y debajo del retrato decía "Coronación de los reyes de la primavera, Sasuke Uchiha y Keiklin Soora". Si, Sasuke esa noche se había tomado la molestia de checar su armario y "remodelar" su cuarto, queriendo convencerse a si mimo que no necesitaba a Sakura, pues tenía muchas más y mejores cosas por disfrutar que un mal de amores.

-Si… Supongo que ellas tuvieron razón al final… vinieron también a hablar con él y dejaron que eligiera… ellas o yo… y por lo visto lo que eligió esta bastante claro…- Sakura extrañamente se sintió más triste de lo que esperaba… Sasuke… sentía como si le hubiesen quitado algo… un pedazo de ella…-"_Bien… si este es el juego que me has propuesto… entonces lo seguiré también…"-_ Ella no quería admitirlo, pero el dolía… le dolía y fuerte toda esta situación… se sentía… usada en cierta forma. Tomo el huevo azul, que como dijo Sasuke, estaba sobre la mesita. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Itachi

-Oh, no deberían cuidar eso juntos? Sasuke no ha salido de la cocina y tú ya has ido por su hijo

-Bueno… si, pero por lo visto a Sasuke no le interesa mucho el proyecto- Esto último lo dice mas fuerte para que Sasuke lo alcance a escuchar

-Jaja, quizá deberías echarle una mano, ¿sabes? A Sasuke nunca se le ha dado bien esto de cuidar algo, siempre acaba perdiendo el control de la situación, además de que…

-De que, Itachi??...

-El… últimamente lo he visto raro, digo, no ha peleado conmigo ye so es totalmente anormal en él

-Uh? Hace cuanto tiene asi?

-Sólo poco, mas específicamente desde ayer en la noche, que llegó sin decir apenas nada y no quiso cenar, quizá sea mera coincidencia pero es inusual en él

Sakura muy en el fondo estaba preocupada por Sasuke, pero no se ablandaría porque si hay algo que ella tenía era carácter, orgullo y voluntad, y ninguna de esas cosas le permitiría por nada del mundo que se dejara mostrar vulnerable frente a Sasuke… pero reflexionó un poco también, en que no solo era orgullosa sino que era inteligente y no iba a dejar que un mal humor por cualquiera de los dos arruinara su calificación, después de todo ella había aceptado trabajar en esa situación con él desde un principio ¿no?...

-Bien… me quedaré aquí y cuidare del huevo con Sasuke… quiera o no- dice esto mas bajito pero remarcando para si misma sus palabras

-De acuerdo… pero Sakura…

-Si?

-Trata… trata de no lastimarlo- dicho esto Itachi sube las escaleras, dejando a Sakura con sus dudas y pensando "lastimarlo yo??"

-Ya he desayunado, ¿Fuiste por el huevo?- Sasuke sale de la cocina

-Si, ya lo tengo. Hey Sasuke, umm estas enfermo o algo así??- (N/A: No que no se preocupaba?? xDDD)

-Eh?...- Incluso con su determinación de portarse "mal" con ella, esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa- N-No… por que la pregunta?...

-Nada, para saber si estabas en condiciones de salir, porque francamente quedarse aquí sin hacer nada es aburrido no??- Quiso excusarse y justificar su pregunta ella, sin contar con algo más que lógico…

-Se supone que siempre nos quedamos aquí para las clases de natación y cocina o no??

-Uhh- Eso le había dado en la… torre (N/A: XD)… Sakura se había acostumbrado tanto a ir a la casa de Sasuke, que ya ni sabía exactamente el objetivo con el que iba, simplemente iba y disfrutaba de un buen rato en compañía de su amigo, a pesar de ser poco el tiempo de tratarlo, Sasuke se había convertido en alguien importante para ella.- Bueno es… siii! Claro que eso ya lo sé!- de nuevo se excusa- pero me refería a que siempre es lo mismo y pues… emm… quería salir a divertirme un rato, es eso malo??... además nuestro hi… huevo…. Ocupa conocer el mundo ¿no?...

-"_Si apenas ayer fue la primera clase… pero bueno, en fin… querrá salir por algún motivo… quizá Naruto esta por ahí afuera... bien, pues si ella quiere verle, también yo puedo sacar provecho de salir"_- Pensaba Sasuke- Ok, salgamos un rato…

-Bien- Sakura, como ya estaba lista simplemente se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla

-Hey, saldrás sola o que?... espérame un rato a que termine de cambiarme- Sasuke la veía extrañado

-Uh… si, lo siento jeje… U- Sakura nuevamente fue al sillón y tomó asiento. 15min después Sasuke venía bajando con unos pantalones negros con varias bolsas como adornos, una camiseta blanca sencilla y unos tenis negros como su pantalón. Debía admitirlo… Sasuke, trajera lo que trajera, era guapo… bastante guapo…

-Bien, ahora si Saku, vamos- tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta

-"_Wooo…. Hasta en carro me llevará??…. quizá Sasuke no ha cambiado tanto como pensé…"_- Sakura por fin comenzaba a sonreir de nuevo mientras salía pa fuera (XD)

Ambos salieron y fueron a la cochera, Sakura ya estaba del lado del copiloto esperando que Sasuke le abriera la puerta

-Que haces??...- Pregunta Sasuke

-Pues… emm… esperando a que habrás la puerta del carro…

-No iremos en carro

-Ah no??- Ve al carro y luego a las llaves que Sasuke llevaba en la mano- Entonces, para que las llaves??

-Iremos en esta linda niña- Sasuke se acerca a un enorme bulto tapado con una lona, la cual quita y deja al descubierto su transporte

-U… Una… Una moto???- Sasuke ve entre asustada y asombrada la tan linda moto de Sasuke, era azul eléctrico y estaba en muy buen estado… no es que desconfiara de Sasuke pero…- Nunca me he subido a una…

-Pues ahora lo harás, tranquila que es divertido- Sasuke sonrió por primera vez en el día, pero algo no andaba bien… esa no era la sonrisa que siempre le daba… se veía más extraña, más… falsa…- Soy buen motociclista

Sasuke se puso una chaqueta negra que había junto a la misma moto, unos lentes negros, y curiosamente, tomo de una bolsa que estaba ahí, una de tantas paletas que tenía; se subió a la moto y mientras la encendía vio a Sakura

-Quieres una paleta?- dice mientras le ofrece de la bolsa

-Uh… de acuerdo- toma una paleta sabor uva y Sasuke le hace señas para que suba a la moto detrás de él; Ella sube aunque algo asustada.

(En esta escena suena la canción "seven days a week" de "the sounds" xDDD amo esa canción n0n… es genial!)

Sasuke encendió la moto y rápidamente salieron de la cochera, Sakura se sentía temerosa al principio, pero después vio que era verdaderamente agradable estar sentada ahí, abrazada de la cintura de Sasuke sintiendo como el viento le pegaba en la cara. Iban por toda la ciudad paseando, veían las tiendas (de lejos claro xD) , pasaban por los lugares turísticos de la ciudad como fuentes, plazas y demás. Ella disfrutaba cada parte por la que iban pasando, pero sentía que Sasuke no tanto, de hecho lo sentía tenso y hasta algo frustrado… pasaban por un puente (tipo en el Opening de School Rumble cuando Harima va en la moto casi al final de la canción, si no lo han visto pues búsquenlo en youtube xDD esa escena se ve genial (: ), era casi medio día y Sasuke se detuvo un rato en dicho puente. Ambos bajaron de la moto y Sakura se acerco al borde del puente, contemplando lo cristalino del agua a la vez que la altura a la que se encontraba, estaba maravillada… lo hubiera disfrutado un poco más de no ser porque se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ido en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada fija al agua pero su atención estaba muy lejos… Sakura no quería preocuparse ni dejarse llevar por la carita que Sasuke tenía sin darse cuenta, una de "perrito regañado"…

-Um… Sasuke, estas bien?- Aunque intento no hacer caso de su cara, no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por la cara que tenía "_Esa cara no debería tenerla si eligió felizmente a sus fans por sobre mi o si??..."_

-Eh?- Sasuke al fin sale de su trance, uno que no era muy agradable pues estaba recordando las cosas que había escuchado ayer en la casa de Sakura

-Eso, que si estas bien…?

-Ehh… si, es solo que tengo algo de hambre, tu no??- Sasuke intenta disimular sus pensamientos y se sube a la moto- Conozco un buen restaurante, vamos

-Um, ok…- "_Es que no piensa quitarse esa cara??? O por lo menos ser… un poco menos arrogante! Que le pasa?? Si cree que le rogaré para que me hable esta loco! Hmph… ya esta me parezco a él…"_

Así, ambos se subieron a la moto nuevamente y se dirigieron al centro. Llegaron a un restaurante que en efecto, parecía muy bueno y lujoso, tomaron asiento junto a una ventana, Sakura de un lado de la mesa y Sasuke del otro, les trajeron las cartillas y se dispusieron a elegir entre los muchos platillos.

-Uh? Sasu?- Una voz pregunto por detrás del asiento de Sakura. Sasuke alzó la mirada y pareció como si su rostro se hubiese iluminado

-Kei?? Eres tu! Jaja tenía rato que no te veía!- Sasuke se levanto de su lugar para abrazarla y ella le corresponde, Sakura solo se quedo ahí, expectante pero algo incrédula sobre la situación… "_será alguna de sus fans??... que yo recuerde no suele ser tan "cariñoso" con ninguna de ellas…"_

-Jaja a mi también me alegra verte! No había tenido mucho tiempo de visitarte por el inicio de clase y todo eso jiji pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

-Jaja, ahh por cierto- voltea a ver a Sakura- Te presento a una amiga, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi nueva compañera en el proyecto del huevo, entro a mi clase este año

-Ohh, eso explica el que no la conozca jaja, ya que conozco a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la escuela

-Jaja see, bien, Sakura te presento a Keiklin Soora, mi vieja amiga del alma- "_Keiklin Soora… ese nombre me suena… ah!! Claro! Ella es la chica con la que Sasuke ganó el titulo de rey de la escuela en la primavera del año pasado…"_

-Mucho gusto Sakura- La chica le extiende la mano, Sakura titubea un poco pero al final le da la mano también

-igualmente…- Por alguna razón sentía que esa chica no le caía del todo bien, de hecho sentía algo extraño hacía ella… algo como… celos??... naah….

-Anda Kei, siéntate con nosotros- Sasuke le ofrece lugar a un lado de él- Seguro estas aquí porque vas a comer algo no??

-Gracias jeje y sip! Estoy aquí para comer jeje…- la chica toma la cartilla de Sasuke y comienza a inspeccionar los platillos

-Sakura, ya te decidiste?- Pregunta Sasuke al ver la expresión de no muy contenta de Sakura

-Ehh…s-si… pediré una ensalada…

-Bien, yo pediré un filete de carne a la francesa

-Yo pediré lo mismo, pero no creo que me termine uno completo… te importa si como del tuyo?...- Sakura sintió una punzada en el estomago

-Seguro Kei, mesero! Mesero!

-puedo tomar su orden, joven?- decía el mesero llegando a su mesa

-Si, tráiganos una ensalada, un filete de carne a la francesa y… que quieren de tomar??...

-A mi denme lo mismo que tu- dijo Keiklin aún examinando la cartilla

-Yo… um… también… - Dijo Sakura

-Bien, pues tráiganos eso y tres aguas de Jamaica

-De acuerdo, algo mas?

-No, es todo. Gracias

Una vez que el mesero se fue, Sakura solo se quedo callada mientras escuchaba platicar a Sasuke y Keiklin

-Y bien Sasu, piensas seguir siendo el príncipe? Jaja

-Pues…- Sasuke aunque seguía sonriéndole a su amiga realmente no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer… si decía que "si" entonces Sakura lo confirmaría como un ligón descarado… pero aunque dijera que "no" tenía alguna oportunidad de estar con Sakura alguna vez???

-Uh?... ni siquiera pensé que debieras pensarlo jaja, o que?? Me saldrás con que los rumores son ciertos um? Jaja- Eso enchinó la piel de Sakura… se refería a los rumores del escándalo del sasusaku?...

-Jajaja, que rumores?

-Ya sabes jaja- le da un pequeño codazo como diciendo "no te hagas el tonto"- eso del escándalo del sasusaku

-Oh, eso… jejeje… es… una historia muy larga…

-Oh… oye… ahora que lo pienso, "saku" viene de Sakura?? Es esta chica con quien te anda poniendo tu club de fans? Jajaja- Aunque no lo pareciera y probablemente sin intención, Sakura sintió su comentario muy pesado, casi como una ofensa

-Pues… ehh… si jaja, es ella

-Ohh, a ver Saku, los rumores son ciertos?? Que andabas haciendo cosas "raras" con mi Sasu?? Jajaja- Mientras decía esto abrazaba a Sasuke acurrucándose en su pecho. A simple vista pareciera que lo dijo en broma, pero por alguna razón Sakura veía en sus ojos que ella disfrutaba bastante ese abrazo, al que Sasuke correspondió

-Hmph…- "_De cuando acá esas confiancitas para llamarme 'Saku' eh??... además, que es eso de 'mi Sasu' ja!! Que yo sepa Sasuke no tiene novia ni nada parecido, solo su estúpido club de fans!!…"_- Pues, si, en cierta parte es verdad- Ella se sentía desafiada por Keiklin, y no iba a dejarse perder

-C-como que es cierto??- Aunque Keiklin mantenía la sonrisa, se le notaba que se estaba molestando, y prueba de eso es que abrazó mas fuertemente a Sasuke, el cual solo se reía por los comentarios de ambas

-Pues, verás, un día de tantos que me quede con Sasuke, me bañé en su casa y sin querer me llevé su ropa interior a mi casa, se la iba devolver esa misma noche pero como nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde divirtiéndonos supuse que estaba cansado y mejo se los devolví al siguiente día- Sakura tenía una sonrisita malvada en el rostro, y disfrutaba a mas no poder la expresión de la chica de enojada queriendo disimilarlo. En otras circunstancias, a Sakura le hubiera dado súper vergüenza siquiera tocar el tema de los bóxer de Sasuke, pero ahora lo estaba disfrutado… mucho…

-"_Uh??... que le pasa a Sakura??... pensé que a alguien como ella no le gustaba tocar temas como ese… y quizá me equivoque pero… esa sonrisita en su rostro se ve sospechosa… si no la conociera… si no supiera que estaba enamorada como idiota de Naruto… pensaría… pensaría que esta… celosa… pero no… esas son tonterías…"_

-Q-que??... uh… Sasu… como estuvo eso?...- voltea la cara a Sakura y ve a Sasuke

-Pues… eso jaja… se llevó mis bóxers sin querer en una ocasión, ya que tenemos que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos por lo del huevo jaja…

-Ohh, ya veo… por un segundo pensé que era otra más de tu club de fans jajaja

-…No…- Baja la mirada- Ella… ella ya esta enamorada de alguien… no, Sakura?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oki doki!! (: por fiiin! Ya esta el cap. 12 ;) saben lo enfadoso que es escribir en computadora con uñas postizas? U.uU…

**Inner Kyo: **No te hagas ¬u¬ fuiste tú en primer lugar quien quiso ponerse solo por su cumpleaños

-Uy… tienes razón… que creen?? Fue mi cumpleaños!! Wii… xD ya stoy un año mas vieja (: cumplí 16 muajaja

**Inner Kyo: **Caiate -.-" te emocionas nomás pk stas ruka ya (: pero felicidades jaja

-Te haces vieja igual de rápido que io ¬.¬ así que tmb stas vieja muajaja

**Inner Kyo: **Ok, ok u.uU por cierto ¬u¬ ya estudiaste para los exámenes?? Recuerda que tienes 3 mañana

-O..OU!! Es verdad! No he estudiado nada Ó.ò!!

**Inner Kyo: **Bueno gente, que mejor regalo que torturar con exámenes (: muajaja

-Prefiero review de regalo T..T (esta con un enorme libro enfrente)

**Inner Kyo: **Cállate y sigue estudiando!

-Si señora! (comienza a leer)

**Inner Kyo: **y como la descuidada autora del fic no lo dijo, lo diré iop! Como saben ya entramos a la escuela todos ): por desgracia… y tendremos menos tiempo para escribir, así que lo mas probable es que lo suba de una a dos semanas mas o menos va?... no se desesperen que la conti vendrá (:

CONTINARÁ… xD


	13. Reconciliación

Holas! Jojo aquí yo de nuevo (: como prometí les intentare traer un capi nuevo cada semana (: ya que ps por la escuela no puedo antes xD… por fiin! Termine mi semana de exámenes :) y que creen? Reprobé todos! Jajaja no, no es veda ¬u¬, salí muy bien en todos :)! Bueno nomás en química que aun no me dicen pero igual xD…. En fin, ahora estoy mas relajada, y una semanita mas vacaciones de semana santa! Wii! Jaja. Ahora si tendré mas inspiración shii :P meno meno ya fue mucha platica :) empecemos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reconciliación

-…No…- Baja la mirada- Ella… ella ya esta enamorada de alguien… no, Sakura?

-Uh… yo…

-Jaja, pues que bien que te guste alguien más porque de lo contrario harás que me ponga celosita veras jaja!- Keiklin sonreía como diciéndolo en broma, pero a Sakura le parecía la risa mas arrogante, hipócrita y falsa que jamás había visto en su vida… sentía… sentía tantas ganas de patearla y decirle "para tu información, Sasuke me ADORA muajajaja!" … pero obviamente no podía hacer eso… pero cuando menos podía contradecirla con una gran verdad que acababa de descubrir…

-Pues… fíjate que no, en algún momento si estuve enamorada de otra persona, pero descubrí que no era para mi y decidí dejarlo por la paz, lo cual afortunadamente he logrado así que ya no estoy interesada en él…- Más que pensar en el mismísimo Naruto, Sakura no quitaba la imagen de ella y Sasuke en los buenos momentos que habían pasado, así como los malos pero divertidos momentos también…

Sasuke estaba sorprendido ante tal respuesta, realmente no se lo esperaba, es decir, hasta ayer ella le había demostrado lo contrario y de una forma bastante clara para él… eso significaba que Sakura era una hipócrita y mentirosa?... o que quizá… nahh…no podía hacerse ilusiones de nuevo, no quería volver a sentirse nunca como se sintió en aquel momento, nunca en toda su vida… Keiklin por su parte estaba con los ojos mas afilados que el mismo Sasuke, pero por el enojo que encerraban… Sakura sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir la horripilante mirada de Keiklin sobre ella.

-Jajaja, siempre decimos eso pero pensamos otra cosa, no Saku?... descuida, sé que es difícil olvidarse de un chico, de hecho es casi imposible jaja, pero descuida, si te hace sentir mejor fingiré que te creo va?

-PERO ES LA VERDAD!- Sakura sentía inmensas ganas de ahorcarla, arrastrarla y tirarla por la alcantarilla mas cercana… dios¿Por qué esta chica le parecía TAN insoportable?...

-Uh?- Ambos, Keiklin y Sasuke respondieron a la vez, algo sorprendidos por la repentina reacción de la chica, Sakura lo notó y solo se sentó con un "Hmph", cruzándose de brazos mientras veía hacia otro lado, Sasuke estaba por hablar pero en eso llega el mesero…

-Su orden señores- el mesero puso una ensalada y un agua de jamaica enfrente de Sakura, y un plato de filete a la francesa con dos aguas de jamaica frente a Sasuke y Keiklin

-Ahh! Que bueno que ya esta! Tenía hambre! – Keilklin toma los cubiertos y corta un pedazo de carne- pero! Apuesto a que tu, mi querido Sasu has de tener más hambre que yo, así que come! – comienza a jugar con la cuchara meciéndola por el aire- Ñaaaa ahí viene el avioncito, abre la boca Sasu!- Dirige la cuchara hacia la boca de Sasuke, quien sólo la mira algo extrañado… Keiklin era su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque solía ser cariñosa, ahora era demasiado…

-Uh Kei…-Es interrumpido pues Keiklin le mete la cuchara a la boca

-Anda! Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena jiji, cómetelo todo amor- dice mientras parte otro pedazo de carne para ella

Sakura veía la escena tratando de tragarse todo la furia que estaba conteniendo… se sentía muy irritada, quizá más de lo que podía soportar…

-Yo me voy!- casi de un salto se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la salida

-Pero Saku, a donde vas uh?- decía la chica sin permitir que Sasuke hablase metiéndole mas y mas comida a la boca

-Hmmkjjhffgh, mhjjnannm- "decía" Sasuke

-Acaso te importa? Adiós! Y "gracias" por la comida Sasuke!- salió enfurecida y tomo un taxi tan pronto como pudo, y Sasuke una vez que dejo de atragantarse con la comida, dijo

-Hey! A donde se fue?

-Ella misma dijo: "acaso importa?" jajajaja, dejala, ya volvera

-Uh… pero…

-Anda calla y come- otra maldita cucharada entra de lleno en la boca de Sasuke

-"_Ahhh! Esa tipa! Voy a…! voy a….! Arggghhh! Quisiera patearla y decirle cuanto la odio! Quien se cree para manejar de esa manera a Sasuke? Ah? No es un objeto es una persona! De cuando acá cree ella que por ser su 'vieja amiga' va a tener mas derechos que las demás ah? La odio!"_

-Señorita, esta usted bien?- el chofer del taxi le preguntaba algo preocupado al ver la expresión de rabia de la pelirosa

-cállese y apúrese a llevarme a mi casa!

-Pero… ya estamos en donde usted dijo….

-Oh, pues bien, tome- le paga y sale del carro- adiós!- de un portazo entro a su casa "_Argghh… solo espero no volver a toparme con esa tipa nunca más! Y espero… que mañana las cosas estén mejor…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, como siempre Sakura se levantó muy puntual y fue de las primeras en llegar a la escuela, pero las demás personas que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que ella, no eran exactamente del agrado de la chica, si, eran nada mas y nada menos que las Fansasu, quienes parecía como si la estuvieran esperando en la entrada del edificio…

-Hey Sakura, buenos días

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?... No me van a salir con que de pronto les caigo lo suficientemente bien como para saludarme o si?...

-Ouch, pero que dura agresividad jajaja ¿Qué? Te pones fiera de nuevo?...

-Si no van a decirme nada entonces déjenme pasar –Avanza

-Espera un poco Sakura- la detienen impidiéndole el paso- sólo queríamos desearte suerte en nuestra nueva clase- sonríen extraño

-Nueva clase?

-Si, ya sabes, o deberías saber siendo tan "matada" jajaja…. Natación, es la clase que se nos impartirá a partir de hoy así que esperamos que hayas aprovechado muy bien tus clases de nado con nuestro Sasuke.Kun

-Uh?... Y ustedes como saben de eso?...

-Jajaja, ay Sakura… eres TAN inocente, bien, en fin… Nos veremos pronto jajaja…- Se van riéndose todas como en hilerita, bien organizadas y con el típico paso de "izquierda, derecha, parpadea, respira; izquierda, derecha,…" (XD ya saben, el pasito de las que se creen mejor U¬¬…)

-Uh?...- Sakura solo se quedo en la entrada viéndolas marchar… ¿A que venía todo eso?... ¿Por qué la risa tan extraña solo por una clase?... Ella hubiese seguido pensando de no ser porque escucho algo que la inquieto, el ruido de una motocicleta estacionándose al frente de la escuela- "_Sasuke?..."_

Sasuke se bajo de la moto, y se dirigía a la entrada, Sakura pensaba que quizá ya no sería tan frío y decidió probar calmar un poco las cosas con un saludo amigable y una disculpa por lo de ayer… y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque…

-SAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEE!- Una voz bastante desagradable para Sakura estremeció toda la escuela, por poco y reventaba los vidrios al parecer de Sakura… Sasuke volteó para encontrarse con dicha persona

-Oh, Buenos días Kei…- Sasuke es tumbado por Keiklin al abrazarlo rotundamente

-"_Uh, llegó la 'chicle'…"_- pensaba molesta Sakura

-Uoopps! Discúlpame jiji! Fue solo la emoción de verte! Tenía mucho sin verte puesto el uniforme de la escuela! Jaja- Keklin se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a Sasuke

-Uhh… pero si apenas el ciclo pasado me viste en uniforme y apenas ayer me viste haha…- Sasuke se termina de levantar, sin mucho humor, pero cuando ve al frente se le nota un cambio drástico en su rostro… como si se le ablandara la vida de un jalón… Keklin en seguida se percató y volteó, notando la presencia de Sakura al frente

-Ahhh! Eso es verdad! Y hablando de eso, no sabes que bien me la pasé ayer jiji! Fue una tarde maravillosa mi Sasu!- Le abraza de nuevo pero sin tumbarlo

-Hmph...- Sakura se voltea y se dirige a su salón "_Por qué… Por qué a ella no le dicen nada todas las demás fans de Sasuke?... Por qué nomás a mi? Eso no es justo… no lo es! Que? A caso es solo por ser la reina de la primavera junto con Sasuke? Hmph!" _

-Oh, basta Kei ¿Qué pasa? Andas muy… um… rara, digo no es tan normal que andes así de cariñosa incluso cuando andas contenta jeje…- Sasuke "disimuladamente" trataba de safarse un poco de los brazos de Keiklin

-Siii- hace un puchero- pero tenía mucho sin verte amor, o que? Me dirás que no te gusta? Si lo que mas te agradaba era que te mimaran jijiji!

-B-Bueno supongo que si pero… uh… -No tenía nada para negarlo, pues una de sus frases favoritas como el "príncipe de la escuela" siempre era "Me encanta ser el mas guapo, que las chicas me mimen y obre todo, ser el príncipe!" Uhh… que decir ante eso?...

Así pues, pasó gran parte del día, clase tras clase, cuando uno de los dos intentaba hablarse o siquiera mirarse durante las clases, ahí estaban las fansasu que los vigilaban a ambos, y cuando intentaban hablarse entre clases (en el descanso intermedio de 10min) Keiklin siempre estaba ahí de una u otra forma, le hablaba para cualquier tontería que ocupase, desde un lápiz hasta una probeta, habiendo ya en el laboratorio para química. Finalmente llegó la última clase y la peor para Sakura: Natación.

-"_Esta es la última clase… es que las cosas seguirán así siempre? Ya no habrá más del viejo Sasuke?... No creo soportar el resto del proyecto así…"- _Sakura pensaba

Después de un aburrido discurso de bienvenida y de explicación de las reglas para usar la piscina, alberca, chapoteadero o cualquier instalación de ese tipo (XD). Sakura se quedó en un cuarto donde estaban el chapoteadero y una alberca más grande (pero obviamente usaría el chapoteadero xD), ya que empezaría en nivel "principiante", teniendo otro maestro como en tipo de clase particular. Mientras el resto de su clase estaba en el cuarto de al lado, en una piscina mucho mas decente. Sakura ya no era exactamente principiante, pero era demasiado poco el conocimiento de nado que tenía, así que se dedico a escuchar a su maestro y practicar lo que le dijo mientras él se iba a comer unos tacos.

-"_Maldito viejo, debería estar aquí diciéndome que tal lo hago, no comiendo! Así no progresaré mucho… ¿Por qué no es más como Sasuke? el si que servia de maestro…"_- Sakura estaba apunto de tirarse de nuevo al chapoteadero de un salto, pero es interrumpida.

-Hola Sakurita ¿Cómo vas con tu nado, ah?

-Ah?...- voltea y para su desgracia se da cuenta de que cinco de las fansasu están frente a ella

-Jajaja me imagino que debes sentirte "realizada" de que ya sepas cuando menos un poco más no?

-Que quieren?

-Ohh, nada… solo desearte un poco de suerte y… darte una manita jajaja…

-Eh? "manita"?... -En eso las fansasu la jalan brutamente de un brazo y la llevan hasta la alberca grande que estaba al lado, la cual medía 3m de profundidad- suéltenme¿Qué hacen? A donde me llevan? Hey!

-Anda Sakura, demuéstranos que tanto has aprendido al lado de NUESTRO SASUKE.KUN!- la arrojan entre las cinco al agua

-Puagh! Fghhjjjf mm!- Sakura comienza a nadar desesperadamente tratando de ahogarse, pero una vez que llegaba a la orilla con muchos esfuerzos e intentaba subirse, las fansasu la detenían y la volvían a aventar mas lejos.

-Jajajaja! Por lo visto no te sirvió de mucho ir a la casa de Sasuke.kun eh? Mira nada más como estas!

-Basta gluglu…- (N/A: el "gluglu" indica que se zambulle ok? xD…)- Ya les dije que… gluglu…mm! Yo no tengo… gluglu… nadan con… puagh!... mm…. Sasuke!

-Ja, si claro! Te estas aprovechando de que Sasuke.Kun quiere que caigas sea como sea! 

-Para su inf… gluglu… ormacion, Sa…. Suke y yo…gluglu… estamos… gluglu… peleados!

-Jaja, si ni tu te la crees fíjate! Si no creas que no te hemos visto! Vimos a Sasuke.Kun en tu casa el sábado, escondiéndose tras tu balcón¿De que se escondía eh¿Qué estaban haciendo o que? Anda, contesta idiota!- La arroja nuevamente al agua

-"_Como? Sasuke en mi casa el sábado?... pero si ese día… ese día ni siquiera lo vi!... A menos… a menos de que él haya ido a mi casa y no escuché cuando tocó… y por eso se asomó a mi habitación para ver si había alguien! Pero cuando hizo eso seguro vio a Naruto y pensó que estaba noviando con él! Si, si! Eso debe ser! Porque… él no daría un cambio tan drástico por otra cosa o si? Se debió haber sentido humillado! Oh no! Debo disculparme con él… ya que yo misma fui la que le dijo que sólo debía esperar un poco más…claro, CLARO QUE IRÉ A DISCULPARME!"_- Sakura se olvidó de que no sabía nadar y tardo mucho menos en llegar a la orilla y se para rápidamente

-A dónde crees que vas eh!- Una de las fansasu la tomó del brazo con intensión de volver a arrojarla pero…

-Apártate estúpida!- Y es la misma Sakura quien la arroja al agua esta vez (AUCH xD!), las demás nomás se quedaron algo sorprendidas por la reacción y se dispusieron a ayudar a su amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura entra corriendo al cuarto donde están Sasuke y los demás, y una vez que llega grita:

-Sasuke!- Este voltea indiferente aunque en el fondo estaba algo sorprendido ¿Qué planeaba?

-Mm?- Fue toda su respuesta

Sakura simplemente volvió a correr y de un fuerte abrazo tumbo a Sasuke junto con ella al agua, una vez que salieron a flote, Sakura volvió a olvidar que no sabía nadar pues solo se detenía levemente de los hombros de Sasuke para no hundirse.

-Sasuke…- le mira a los ojos y solloza ligeramente para después volver a abrazarlo fuertemente

-S-Sakura?...Que diablos te pasa?...

-Sasuke lo lamento mucho… creo que sé por qué estas molesto-Sakura le seguía abrazando, no le miraba- Te juro… Te juro que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con Naruto…- Sasuke solo se quedó sorprendido pero no se atrevía a mirarle- Él sólo estaba en mi casa porque me iba pasar los apuntes del jueves…

-…- Sasuke aún estaba confundido, entonces que era lo que escuchó?... sin embargo seguía mudo

-Ya que el jueves… nos fuimos de pinta ¿recuerdas?...-Sakura lo decía en un tono divertido pero se notaban en sus palabras… sollozos?...- Perdóname por favor…

-Sakura…-la toma de los hombros, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola de frente -aún no lo entiendo, yo…-estaba dispuesto a pedir explicaciones, pero el verla así, tan vulnerable y con ojos que amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento, no pudo evitarlo- Perdóname…- tomó su mentón y puso sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno beso. Sakura solo estaba impactada ante el acto, pero al igual que Sasuke, prefirió dejar de lado los problemas, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento.

El resto del salón miraba mudo e impactado la escena, incluso las fansasu, que habían llegado persiguiendo a Sakura (después de ayudar a su arpía… ejem, digo… amiga xD con el ojo morado gracias a Sakura muajaja xDD) incluso había una fansasu que ya se habían tirado al agua para separarlas pero se quedaron paralizadas ante el beso. Finalmente Sasuke rompió el beso para formar el abrazo nuevamente.

-Que… QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- Las fansasu rompieron el encanto nuevamente

El escándalo volvió a aparecer en el salón, las fansasu gritaban, lloraban y maldecían mil cosas con las que Sakura comenzaba a asustarse.

-"_Demonios… demonios ahora si estoy en problemas! Que hice! O mas bien… que hicimos? Ahora si me matan, estoy segura!"_

Sasuke se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Sakura, ahora estaba en problemas….¿que tal si las fansasu dejaban de ser tan "sasu" y ya no era popular?...

Sakura hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y murmuró despistadamente a Sasuke "Sígueme la corriente!" Sakura tomó pose de sorprendida e indignada

-LO SABÍA!-le da una bofetada a Sasuke asegurándose de no lastimarlo pero de escucharse convincente- Todo esto era uno de tus malditos trucos Uchiha!- gritaba "irritada" Sakura con un enfado que si no fuera porque sabía que era mentira, Sasuke hubiera salido corriendo

-Ja!- Sasuke sonrió con cara de triunfo, ya entendía mas o menos el plan de Sakura y le "sigue la corriente"- Pero a fin de cuentas caíste, no Sakurita?

-Eres un imbécil, Uchiha!Te odio!- Sakura "luciéndose" en su actuación, se liberó de los brazos de Sasuke e intento irse indignadamente como final dramático, pero recordó por desgracia que no sabía nadar, así que comienza a hundirse- Augh!- se hunde

Sasuke estaba algo confundido, si la ayudaba podría descubrirse el truco, pero si no la ayudaba se ahogaría! Que bah, estaba a punto de hacer un papel de "vez, Sakura? Me necesitas, admítelo" pero es interrumpido.

-Sakura.Chan!- Naruto se tiro un clavado y rápidamente llego hasta ella sacándola a flote manteniéndola abrazada por la cintura y llevándola a la orilla de la alberca.

-Hmph- Fue lo único que Sasuke ¿Por qué de todas las opciones tenia que ser Naruto el que las rescatara¿Por qué tenia que mantenerla abrazada¿Por qué él no podía hacer nada?

-Sasuke.Kun!- Gritaba una chica- Debí saberlo! Ella es sólo una chica más, verdad? Verdad que si, Sasuke.Kun?

-Claro… -Decía aún viendo en dirección a Naruto y Sakura- Es sólo una conquista más- Dicho esto, él nado también a la orilla, en donde lo esperaban las demás Fansasu

-Esa tonta casi te ahoga, Sasuke.Kun!

-Mira como te dejó!

-No te acerques más a esa tipeja, príncipe!

-Uh… jaja, descuiden, estoy bien…- Sasuke voltea a ver a donde Naruto y Sakura- o eso creo…- Esto ultimo lo dice casi inaudible

Así pues, terminada la clase de natación, Sasuke era elogiado y admirado al triple, todas gritando cosas como "Por fin! El príncipe ha vuelto!" "Siii, otra conquista más para su colección!" "Sasuke.Kun, es el mejor!" "Viva el príncipe", etc… Sasuke por una parte lo disfrutaba mucho y aceptaba gustoso los detalles que le obsequiaban sus fans, pero por otro lado, no dejaba de ver a Sakura, quien estaba supuestamente siendo "consolada" por Naruto ante el "truco" que Sasuke usó para jugar con ella.

-"_Ese idiota… si sólo supiera que nada de eso es verdad, que es todo lo contrario! Sakura y yo al fin hicimos las paces… Grrrr"_- Sasuke estaba entrado pensando en sus pensamientos, por lo que no noto cuando cierta persona le saltó a la espalda, quedándose colgando de la misma

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Si, en efecto… Keiklin había aparecido repentinamente de una forma bastante comprometedora, pues tras su "disimulado grito", le besó la mejilla fuertemente

-Ah… Cómo estas Kei…- Sasuke estaba entre aturdido y molesto

-Uhh! Mas que bien teehee! Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

-Ah?... pero si me has visto todo el día jaja, cual es la prisa?

-Bien! Pueeessss, veras! Un amigo me acaba de llamar y me ha dicho que tiene dos reservaciones para un restaurante de lujo esta misma noche! Que te parece si me acompañas? Va?...

-P.pero… es que… esas reservaciones las guardo para ti y él que no?...- Sasuke trataba de sacarle la vuelta a ese asunto, no tenia ganas de salir, todo lo que quería era ver a Sakura para terminar de hablar mas tranquilamente

-Nooopps! Verás, mi amigo y su novia iban a cenar allí esta noche, pero al parecer ella tuvo un imprevisto y no podrá ir, y obviamente el no quería ir solo pero tampoco quería desperdiciar las reservaciones así que me las ha obsequiado! Um? Que tal? Vienes conmigo? Ananee yo se que siiip veda?...

-Uh…- Keiklin le había puesto la cara que él más odiaba, y esa era la "carita de cachorro", para convencerle- Ok… iré….

-BIEEEEN!Teehee! soy feliiiiz, entonces? Me recoges a las 7 ok?

-Bien…

-Anda vamos! Acompáñame a mi casa!

-N.No!... Es decir… um… es que he quedado con Kakashi para ver unos asuntos de las faltas que tengo…

-Pero, eso lo puedes ver desp---

-No insistas por favor Kei, te veré en la noche, si?

-Ok…- Una vez que Keiklin dijo esto, Sasuke sólo se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente, casi se podría decir que salió corriendo (XD), una vez que se perdió de vista, una silueta aparece por detrás de Keiklin

-Valla… veo que al fin está actuando de nuevo… entiendo mi posición al ser la vicepresidenta del club y todo pero… no se pase tampoco, a todas nos ha dolido que sólo usted pueda besar a Sasuke.Kun de esa manera…

-A que quieres llegar, Ino?

-Bueno… que quizá no deba ser tan cariñosa con Sasuke.Kun frente a nosotras… **jefa…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-TAAAAACHAAAAN! Jejeje! Bueno pues hasta ahí el capi n.n! agradezco de corazón a todos quienes dejaron review (: y a los que no, también! Por leer mi fic jijiji 

**Inner Kyo: **Que que? Esa perra de Keiklin! SABÑIA QUE NO ERA NORMAL QUE LAS FANSASU SUPIERAN TANTO DE LA RELACION DE SASUKE Y SAKURA! La odio!

-Shhh! Después expresas tu odio ¬¬ de momento no te dejaré porque ya me tengo que ir! Pero quiero subir este capi antes de irme jiji! Nos vemos a todos! Hasta la próxima! 


End file.
